


I can handle it

by Queenkassa



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW Comics), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkwardness, F/M, First Time, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenkassa/pseuds/Queenkassa
Summary: TMNT: FAST FORWARD/BACK TO THE SEWERS AU!After The Slam-athon incident, Leonardo and Raphael kept their encounters with Triple Threat and the unnamed white fox to themselves. Failing to hide it from the world from Master Splinter, they are met with a bigger surprise with their new staying guest in the penthouse. And Raphael didn't like it one bit. . .or does he?
Relationships: Alopex/Raphael (TMNT)
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TMNT 2003 FAST FORWARD AU!
> 
> based on Season 6 episode 4.
> 
> accurate with extras and changes!

`` Fine, I'll see you _losas_ later. `` , were the last words Raphael said before departing from the penthouse. Coup up in the penthouse since arriving into the future with his family under unforeseen circumstances has really driven him mad. A city to explore without being seen as a monster is a dream come true. A future full of aliens, fast travel from one world to another, and technology advanced beyond comprehension. Who wouldn't want to see the world without that fear anymore. All while they stay in the future for a short while. A _long_ short while..

" I'll go.", Leonardo told Splinter. Knowing well, he didn't want any of his brothers going out by themselves. A fear he locked deep inside himself. The last time anyone went out by themselves; was him. Nonetheless, he wouldn't want anything happening to his brothers no matter how big of a threat the world could be. As much as he would love to stay in the penthouse to meditate, it would be interesting to see more of the outside world with Raphael.

`` Here, better take some money", told Cody Jones. Tossing the money chip over to Leonardo's hand. Catching it effortlessly as he glanced down at this pen device, " Money?"

Of course Leonardo didn't mean any offense to it. Though, he was expecting to sneak into the arena like his brothers did so many times before. And throwing money to the equation to enter into the arena legally was so alien to him. Money didn't cross his mind until Cody gave him his chip. Bowing, he swore with respect he wouldn't abuse the use of his money. Not that he would lose much anyway. He caught up with Raphael to the Hovershell, an engineered hovercraft designed by his brother Donatello. Though - he didn't design it yet into their past anyway. After arriving to the stadium, Leonardo and Raphael stayed in line for their tickets. It was quick and simple. Even Raphael couldn't contain his excitement up until he ordered their tickets. Ready to see a futuristic version of wrestling; and he was beyond prepared.

`` This is lame.``, Raphael whined, `` No foam _fingas_? No Rally Pals? What's up with that? `` 

`` I guess the future isn't big on souvenirs.``, told Leonardo. 

``Ugh.``, Raphael sighs, `` At least they're still big on snacks - Yo!``, Raphael places his fingers in his mouth to whistle towards the vendor who had just handed a person a snack.

The four handed alien walked towards him, `` Yes, sir?``

`` Give me three hot dogs, with ketchup and onions, and a Root Beer.``

The alien was quick to respond, `` I'm afraid I don't have any of those things. Whatever they are.``, as his limbs lifted up in sync to display his confusion.

``Alright, give me a pretzel with mustard.``, Raphael tried another option.

`` Pretzel?``, the alien scratches his head.

`` Oh - kay, How about some Nachos?``

The alien shook his head. Unsure how to respond.

``Ice-cream?``

…

`` Cotton Candy? Peanuts? Popcorn? Gum? You got a lousy stick of gum?``, Raphael tried all the options stadiums sold from his experience. This time, he wasn't. And he thought that without hiding, things would go smoothly. 

He was dead wrong.

`` Would you like a Fish-sicle?``, the alien pulled out a fish in a stick in his hand. Directing it over to Raphael who quickly moved away enough for Leonardo to react with him. Having your brother's shell lean into you is hard to avoid.

`` Just forget it.``, Raphael moves the fish-sicle away from him. Dismissing the vendor's attention away. This didn't stop Raphael from complaining, `` No junk food, No overpriced souvenirs. The future gotta **step up.``**

It wasn't long until the intercom from ahead began to announce the start of the wrestling match.

_Ladies and Gentlemen, please take your seats. And get ready for a slam-athon fifty seven._

The crowd formally cheers. Something unbeknownst to them that this was no normal wrestling match. Leonardo knew this wasn't like back home, and for Raphael; not so much. 

`` Oh - hoho! Oh right!Yeah!``, Raphael hollered for all the stadium to hear. Getting up from his seat, `` It's time to get it on! Let's do this!", all while people ahead of him glanced back at him to show their displeasure. Raphael wasn't shy to show how excited he was.

`` Aha! Let's go, Pile Driver! You can take that bunk!", Raphael yet again exclaimed.

Ahead of him, a person was quick to shush him, `` Shh.``

Raphael sat back down realizing this was going to give him a hard time. Being the only one cheering without fail. But he did, and it felt like a betrayal to him. Sitting down in defeat, his brother Leonardo was quick to cheer him up lightly.

`` Looks like they don't cheer the way we used to.``, Leonardo told Raphael.

`` Are you kidding me? This is a wrestling match! Man, what is **wrong** with the future!``, Raphael asked himself.

DING DING DING!

_Alright! The match is beginning! Are you ready for your polls to start pounding?!_

The introduction of the wrestlers started as they're presented to the audience. The two wrestlers; Pile-driver and The Compelling Crusher descended down to the arena on a anti-gravity platform. Facing each other before jumping off and landing onto the arena. 

`` Finally, some action!", Raphael said with anticipation.

The start of the match is dull, the cameras encircle them around them as the narrator describes the fight with anticipation. Raphael wasn't amused as his expectations were failing as it is, and he's stubborn to let that fail. And his patience is running thin and Leonardo knew. Leonardo looked around them to see the audience not batting an eye at them as they're focused onto the match. It was uncanny to see them watch a match without getting excited. At this moment, Leonardo knew the future wasn't for him. For _them._

_The tension in the arena is unbearable._

`` Boring!``, Raphael explained, getting up from his seat.

`` Where are you going, Raph?``, Leonardo asked.

`` I'm going to spice things up. Show'em how a **real** pro wrestler match is.``, Raphael cracks his knuckles against each other. To show he has grown impatient after a few seconds since the match started.

`` Eh - I don't think that's a good idea.``, Leonardo stated. Even for a leader, that line wouldn't work on Raphael. 

Leaving Leonardo behind as he walked towards the main center of the arena. Catching the attention of the audience.

`` C-mon Pile-Driver! You call that wrestlin'? Show'em what'chu got! Hey- pushy! You're a Bum! I've seen more slam in a car door!``, Raphael asks. Walking past the audience without a care in the world. 

Leonardo growls as he's forced to follow Raphael down the arena. He had enough of him causing a scene and he just wanted it to stop. Grabbing his shoulder trying to calm him down by bribing him with food, `` Let's sit back down, Raph. I'll buy you a Fishicle.``

Raphael ignored and shook his arm from his shoulder and began proceeding towards the ring.

_Ladies and Gentlemen, please remain calm. It appears some sort of lizard man is approaching the ring._

Raphael pointed towards them, " Hey! I can take both of you _losas_ with one hand tied behind my shell!"

Raphael tried to provoke the two wrestlers who only looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Raphael wasn't too amused, ``Somebody throw a chair or something!``

He continued, " This is the worst wrestling match I've ever seen!"

An object lands in the arena with a loud bang. Catching everyone off guard as they watched a familiar enemy with three heads run and jump onto the ring effortlessly. 

`` Hey sports fans. I'm **back!** ``, one head spoke before the other continued, `` and I wanna the hurt in someone!", the third head went forward, `` the hurt, the dirt, the shirt!", it laughs maliciously.

_Ladies and Gentlemen, I don't believe my eyes unless my eyes are deceiving me. Triple threat has entered the ring! He was forever banned from wrestling for using excessive force. Funny, one day he will return for his belt!_

`` Ho - Ho, it's all apart of the show!``, Raphael spoke with excitement, `` Now, we're talking!``

`` You heard that two heads are better than one?``, one head said before the other took over, `` Well three heads are going to snap your **spines**.``, triple threat grabs a hold of Compelling Crusher. Twisting his body around before smashing his body down face first. 

This made Raphael yell in excitement,`` Yeah! Lay that smack down!``

_Oh dear me, that was a spinning gorilla press power slam outlawed on over twenty planets._

Triple threat grabbed Compelling crusher once again before slamming his body against his thigh. 

_Ooooh - Wayon Verde Gunbuster Drop. I think I'm going to be sick!_

Triple threat then held Compelling Crusher over his head and threw him off the ring. Landing near the exit, inches away from landing on the nearby audience. This caused people to panic. Running off their seats and towards the exits.

Leonardo reaches over to Raphael, `` Are you sure this is part of the show?``

`` Of course it is, what _sucka_ is gonna pay for that dance recital they were doing before?``

`` That's because they're not.``, a voice caught Leonardo's attention to the running crowd. Wondering who said that, but how could he? The person probably long gone by now. Not that it mattered.

_The audience is fleeing the arena terrified by the brutality but rest assured we'll continue to broadcast worldwide audience._

`` The nerve on this guy..``, a shadow enters the stadium's catwalk. Running on all fours to reach the center of the stadium. Being directly above Triple Threat. The shadow pulled out a device and hovered it in the air. Before letting it go, it watched Raphael enter the ring. Causing the shadow to pull the device away.

_It seems like the salamander man has entered the ring!_

`` You idiot.``, the voice said, `` Change of plans.``

At some point. Raphael is slammed back on his shell facing towards Triple Threat. Who placed his leg on his carapace roughly. Aside from the light blinding him, he swore he could see something white running through the catwalk above them. Triple threat moved in the way before Raphael could see what or who it was. It must've been the light blinding him. Raphael turned around to jump out of the way, but Triple Threat grabs his leg to prevent him from getting away. Leonardo pulled out his Katanas, seeing how Raphael is stuck in the ring with Triple Threat that has become a red cage. Leonardo sliced the corner device on the ring in two. Deactivating the cage that surrounded them. Going to Raphael's aid, Triple Threat threw Raphael towards Leonardo. The two are sent flying to the bleachers; Knocking the two out.

Triple Threat took that advantage to take the belt off Pile-Driver. Satisfied to get what he was looking for. Praising himself for a moment before running out the stadium and taking what he really wanted; Payback. 

Raphael and Leonardo regain their senses soon after and follow the direction Triple Threat went. Leonardo wondered why the peacekeepers were taking so long. A stadium without security; now he questions himself how wrong the future can be. 

The brothers reached outside of the stadium to see Triple Threat on a circular motor vehicle. Spotting them, this annoyed them.

`` Don't these punks know when to quit?``, before pressing on the button that made the vehicle drive them away from the stadium. 

There was no time to head to the hovershell, instead, Raphael called out, `` Yo, Taxi!``

—

Triple Threat rode through traffic on high speeds. Ready to leave the destruction behind them.

`` We got it! ``, Triple Threat exclaimed, `` We got what we wanted!``, the other head spoke.

`` Where to next?``, the blue head asked.

`` First, we are going to buy ourselves a nice ship and then we'll use that ship to travel to another planet to create more **MAYHEM!``** , yelled the yellow head in excitement. 

Then, the sound of a revving engine caught their attention from one level above them. A black motorcycle landed behind them. Riding beside the taxi both Leonardo and Raphael are in. This made them watch as the black helmeted motorist rode by them.

`` Who's that guy!?``, asked Raphael.

`` I don't know, Raph``, Leonardo replied.

`` Hit it, taxi driver.``, ordered Raphael. 

The taxi driver rode closer to Triple Threat while Raphael climbed himself to the roof of the car. Waiting for that moment before jumping. 

`` You don't give up, do you, greenie?``, the blue head spoke.

`` _neva!_ ``, he yelled before jumping on their vehicle. Grabbing one of his sais, swirling it before the big hit onto the vehicle's main engine. Raphael jumped out of the way and landed safely onto the empty street. Automatically losing power and speed, Triple Threat losing control and hit the nearest building. Coming out dazed from the crash. Raphael wasn't finished with them. Ready to finish what he has started, and he'll make sure he'll win.

Leonardo lost sight of Raphael after he and Triple Threat had moved out of the way to enter into an empty street. Looking around, he spotted the same person on the bike from earlier. They took the turn he suspected he's after Triple Threat too. From the looks of it, it appears it was a fox alien of some kind with a black helmet riding a black motorcycle. He just knew the motorist is after Triple Threat. . . .call it intuition.

`` Go there!``, he instructed the taxi driver towards the area where the motorist went. Taking that wide turn, he saw his brother fighting against Triple Threat on his own and not the motorist. He just hopes he didn't miss much besides the crash. Raphael seems okay from the looks of it.

Raphael noticed the people had cheered for him from a distance. After giving Triple Threat, someone thrice his own size; his own medicine. Distracted by this audience, this gain Triple Threat the advantage to do what he'll do next.

_That's it! The match is over! The Turtle Terror has defeated Triple Threat and captured The Galactic Wrestling Federation Championship Belt! Let's hear it for the new Champion : The Turtle Terror!_

`` Thank you! Thank you!``, Raphael is too distracted by the cheering to know what's going on behind him. Triple Threat lifted a car like it was a feather, aiming over Raphael's head. 

`` Huh?``, Raphael noticed a shadow below him and looked above. Met with the bumper of the car, `` Oh sh-``

It all happened too fast. Raphael found himself taken away from the impact by a motorcycle. It curved too much that it slid both of them off and onto the street. The motorcycles went forward and hit against a pole. Raphael rubbed his head, groaning in pain before looking towards his savior. First, he spotted a big white fluffy tail then the head. The helmet broke on impact only showing an eye. Watching his savior remove his helmet, he was in for a surprise.

`` Who are you?``, asked Raphael. His eyes widen at the sight of a fox standing before him. A Fox with fur white as snow wearing a black leather jacket. He also wore a blue mask, looking closely; Raphael could tell he wore a similar breathing apparatus like his. Raphael first impression is that it was a guy.

He's **dead** wrong.

`` No time.``, She spoke, standing her stance facing Triple Threat. Taking her attention away from Raphael.

`` Odd name for a Fox like you.``, Raphael joked.

`` **Arctic** fox.``, she corrected.

`` Raph!``, Leonardo called out. Catching up beside them, `` You alright?``, he turned to the fox, `` It's you from earlier.``

`` Yhup.``

`` Fight now, Introductions later.``, stated Raphael, `` Let's stop this head case.``, Raphael looked towards Leonardo, `` Together.``

`` Good Luck with-``, Triple Threat was thrown back by Leonardo's shell punch. Followed by the Arctic Fox's kick to the face that caught him off guard. Raphael ran and jumped to full the final kick of the century. The three pulled back watching Triple Threat walk back yet again dazed before falling down. 

Raphael turned to the Fox, `` Thanks.``

The Fox nodded.

Then finally, The Peacekeepers made their entrance by setting their alarms on high. Alerting of their arrival, Raphael and Leonardo are both glad this fight is over with. And - The brothers realize that she wasn't next to them anymore. Just her broken helmet. The lead Peacekeeper approached them unpleased.

`` _'Ello, 'Ello, 'Ello,_ What's all this then?``, the peacekeeper asked, `` Ah! The three headed menace that robbed the garden! Chalk up another collar for Chief Constable begals hmph!``

Raphael marched forward to say his defence, `` No way,dude. Me, Leo, and - Uh - took him down before you even got here.``

`` Did you? I suppose you're also responsible for all this damage? Creating a disturbance, vandalism, filming without a permit-"

Before The Peacekeeper could finish - The turtles rode off in Triple Threat's vehicle. Waving goodbye as they disappeared turning to a corner.

`` Hmph.``

—

Raphael and Leonardo rode back to the stadium with Triple Threat's Vehicle. Knowing it would be best to give it to a nearby car part shop before going back to the Hovershell. Walking back on foot.Yet, they wondered where she had gone. 

`` Hey, where do you think she's gone?``, asked Leonardo.

`` I don't know, but I do appreciate her helping us fight against Triple Threat. Wish she could've at least given us her name. First, she's here. Then the next-``

A loud reviving stopped Raphael as a Motorcycle rode beside them. The Arctic Fox from before smirked and waved towards them before driving off. 

`` Now, that's some ride!``, Raphael spoke. 

_She's something. Hope to see her around next time,_ thought Raphael.

—

Leonardo and Raphael agreed to keep the fight between themselves. Not wanting their brothers or Master Splinter worry about their encounters. With Triple Threat and the white fox ally from earlier. It was a very short encounter, but it meant so much. Why did she help them anyway?

Raphael returned back to the roof to meet Master Splinter who sat by the garden meditating. He wanted to give his master a bit of company, even though he knew where this would lead next.

`` So Raphael, was your big night on the town as engaging as you hoped?``, asked Master Splinter.

``Nah, no big deal. Just a nice quiet night out with my bro. Couple of regular guys just taking in a regular-``

_DING!DING!DING!_

_The turtle terror stunned the wrestling universe! You'll be surprised! We trans slam a non fifty seven taking a battle all across central square!_

`` Turtle terror?``, Splinter asked.

``Aw Fish-cicles.``

—

Raphael returned back inside the penthouse after his instructed long meditation ordered by Master Splinter. His father wasn't too amused by his son 'terrorizing' the town the way he had. Even if most people did not see it. It was almost dusk, and Raphael returned massaging his sore neck from staying in such a strained position for a long time. He found his brothers, Sirling, and Splinter all gathered around Cody for some reason. It almost offended Raphael how he wasn't welcomed to the meeting sooner.

`` Can someone tell me what's going on here?``, he asked.

Splinter turned to him smiling, `` Ah, nice for you to join us, Raphael. Master Cody has introduced a guest that will be staying with us during our stay here. I believe both of you are already acquainted.``

Raphael glanced toward Sirling who moved out of the way to reveal the guest behind him. 

It was her. The fox from before. This time, she didn't wear her leather jacket, but a plain black sleeveless top with arm armor similar to his. She's here? In the Penthouse? Staying? 

_What?_ , Raphael thought.

`` You have got to be kidding me..``


	2. Chapter 2

Raphael was surprised as much as Leonardo has just by looking at him. Who only shrugged knowing he also, was scolded Master Splinter by the way he awkwardly smiled. Raphael only wishes this night to go on smoothly without mentioning the encounter; only to find out that the encounter always has a way of coming to you. Raphael looked back to the fox standing beside Cody Jones and back to his brothers. Who also were confused as to why he reacted the way he did. They were about to find out why.

“ Everyone - “

“ What is she doing here?”, asked Raphael.

“ Raph!”, Leonardo snaps.

“As I was about to say...”, Cody continued, dismissing Raphael’s interruption, “ Meet Alopex, a trusted friend and ally who’s returned from a long trip. I hope you all don’t mind the extra company.”, Cody said almost shyly.

“Of course, Cody.”, spoke Splinter walking forward to face Alopex first. Who stood at attention the whole time without looking at anyone, “ My sons and I all welcome you on your return to Cody’s establishment. I hope you find yourself at home as you did before.”

“ You needn’t worry,sir.”, she spoke, looking at Splinter, “ I appreciate the welcome.”

“At ease, Alopex. You don’t need to be all formal.”, Cody chuckled, “ You’re home now.”

“Cool!”, exclaimed Michelangelo, “ A mutant fox!”

“ Mutant?”, questioned Alopex.

“  **Arctic** fox, Mikey.”, corrected Donatello.

“Am I missing something?”, questioned Raphael. Taking a step forward ahead of Splinter to face Alopex, “ I knew I saw somethin' up on that **catwalk** .”

This made Alopex react with an ear twitch; still looking ahead of her. This confirmed Raph's suspensions.

“ You got somethin' to do with Triple Threat? Acting like one of the good guys so we don’t think you’re one of them? Leo and I saw you; and you seem to know what you were doin'. Sound about right?”, Raphael formed fists. Looking down at Alopex who reacted less than he will ever be.

“You guys already met?”, asked Donatello.

Cody stepped in front of Raphael with hands up in defence, “ Wow, no need to be hostile, Raph. You got it all wrong.”, Cody shook his head, “ Alopex here is my bodyguard, and it was I; who sent her to watch over you guys during your trip to Slam-athon.”, defended Cody.

“A bodyguard? Her?”, Raphael pointed at her, “ And you knew about this from the start!?”, He looked at Cody.

“Surprise?”, Cody awkwardly chuckled, shrugging.

Raphael pushed Cody out of the way to get close to Alopex. Waving a hand in front of her face, “You? Bodyguard?”, he laughed once, “Heh - I don’t need anyone’s protection from a. . .short mutant fox. I can take care of myself.”

“Cody has informed me that all of you are skilled in the arts of ninjutsu. Ninjutsu that long died off long ago. I thought you and your brother couldn’t protect yourselves from a threat such as Triple Threat. “, Alopex finally looked up at Raphael, “I was wrong.”

“Yeah, you were. So, you’re tellin' me that Cody didn’t believe in our ability to protect ourselves?”. Raphael glanced towards Cody.

“I-”

Cody was stopped by Raphael, “ I don’t want to hear it.”, he snaps.

“Raphael.”, Splinter called.

Raphael stopped himself from saying more to Cody. Glancing over to Alopex who only gave him a glare, then to his brothers. Leonardo shook his head to stop him from already making himself look like a fool to Cody and making Alopex feel unwelcome on her first day back from wherever she came from. Raphael snorted before marching away from the group. Already conflicted in feeling offense toward his skills. He didn’t need a bodyguard; he wanted her out.

“ _ Whateva _ .”, Raphael speaks before leaving the group behind.

“Oh my.”, Sirling said worriedly as he pats himself on the head out of comfort.

Leonardo steps forward, “ I apologize for my brother’s behavior. I hope you don’t feel uncomfortable on your first day back. We don’t mean no offence. We are glad to have you here among us.”, Leonardo nodded. Reaching out his hand for her to shake and smiled. Alopex looked down at his three finger appendage for a moment. Reaching forward, she reached out her own and shook his, “ No worries, Leonardo.”

“You know my name?”, Leonardo asked. Letting go of her hand.

“I read all of your files.”, Alopex stated.

Leonardo and the others took a look towards Cody.

“What? She’s my bodyguard. She needed to see what she was signing up for.”, explained Cody.

Splinter placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him, “ Do not worry. We are just surprised by it all.”

“ Wanna play Helix?", asked Michelangelo, " Could use another player!"

Sirling cuts in, " The Missus is tired from her long trip. If you excuse us.", he turns around with what appears to be luggage. 

" We will speak soon, Leonardo.", spoke Alopex.

" Yeah.."

Alopex lightly bows her head and faces the others to give her respected departure. 

" Let me walk you back to your room.", said Cody.

Following Alopex out of the room with Sirling in front of them. Leaving the rest in the living room by themselves. Leonardo took the time to face Splinter with a look of worry.

" I'll make sure to talk to Raphael.", Leonardo reassured.

Splinter smiled, " You do not need to take the fault for Raphael's behavior, my son, it is not your fault."

" I know, father, but that was disrespectful..", Leonardo stated admitting his own fault, " I'm sorry, Master Splinter, but it's my fault too."

Leonardo bowed his head before walking off to find Raphael. After he was gone, Michaelangelo wanted to lift the heavy awkward silence.

" Or maybe because Raph was too shy to admit that Alopex can probably beat his -"

Before Michelangelo could finish, Donatello janked the back of the tails of his mask back.

" Ow! "

* * *

" You're going to go up to her and apologize.", were the first words Leonardo said to Raphael the first thing as walked out of his room in the morning. He growled in frustration and he needed to do his morning routine before training.

" I ain't got the time, Leo.", he said walking into the bathroom that was as big as a public bathroom with a tall ceiling. Multiple sinks for each turtle to use and a wide mirror. Raphael almost felt spoiled here.

" Well, make time. That was very rude of you yesterday. She's Cody's guest and you can't just be rude to them anytime you like. And it was her first day back.", Leonardo picked up his toothbrush and toothpaste as he spoke before brushing.

Raphael spat aggressively, pointing his toothbrush at him, " First day back? C'mon Leo, think about it. She was there the whole time. I saw her before she even appeared to us. For all we know, she could be Triple Threat's lapdog. I ain't buyin' it."

Leonardo goggled the last round of water before spitting it out. Sighing after he did, " First of all; it's not our business to ask. Second of all; If she were trying to hurt us, she wouldn't try to save you from being squished by Triple Threat, Raph. And Third of All; Maybe it is a good idea she's our bodyguard because you are too much of an idiot to see that she was doing her job while you were too busy trying to protect your own ego."

" Don't  **push** it, Leo.", Raphael turned to him. Inching in a little close as a warning.

Leonardo didn't move. Glaring back at Raphael, but before he can say something else. The doors behind them opened. Michelangelo joined them, and he appeared to look like he just gotten out of bed.

He yawned, " What's up, bros? Up early?"

" Tch. .", Raphael tsked marching out of the room. Leonardo is quick to grab his arm," You're not training with us until you apologize."

Raphael took his arm away from him quickly and continued on his way. Donatello met Raphael on the way out as Raphael roughly hit his shoulder. This took Donatello back a few steps. Glancing at the enraged turtle.

" What's wrong with him?", he asked.

" Raphie's in trouble.", Michelangelo stated.

" Enough you guys, we got things to do."

" Yes, sir.", Donatello spoke, making a lazy salute.

* * *

Raphael had just entered through the doors leading into the living room where he spotted Cody speaking to Alopex off in the distance. He couldn’t contain his anger he was already feeling from before as he loudly sighed to get their attention. He really didn’t want to deal with this, but he knew he couldn’t avoid it like the plague with all the damage that’s already been done. 

“Oh, good morning, Raph.”, Cody smiled. Raphael was expecting a glare or a frown from giving him such a hard time yesterday. Alopex too, but she isn’t family. She’s a stranger who has history with Cody. Raphael didn’t trust anyone after being suspicious with Darius Dun; Cody’s uncle. 

“Hey.”, Raphael expressed a sly smile. Rubbing the back of his neck,” I wanted to say sorry about yesterday. I know I shouldn’t have treated you the way with everything that’s going on. Givin’ us a roof n’ all. And that, I’m  **really** sorry.”

Cody kept his smile, giving the tall turtle a couple pats on the shoulder,” It’s alright, Raph. I know you didn’t mean that - you were just pulling the protective brother is all. Don’t worry about it, we all make our mistakes here.”

Raphael wasn’t convinced. Even Alopex who watched them was giving Raphael more reason to believe otherwise.

“Anyways, I gotta go meet up with Master Splinter and them in the Hollow Simulator for training, I was told you’re not joining us.”

Raphael scoffed, crossing his arms, “ Yeah.”

“Well, Alopex can stay here with you to keep you company. I know you guys didn’t go off at a good start. I’ll give you guys some time to get to know each other.”, spoke Cody as he walked off. Waving at the both of them before disappearing through the doors. 

_ As if I had a choice, _ Raphael thought.

Raphael wondered why Alopex didn’t say anything to stop Cody from going by himself. Isn’t she his bodyguard? Aren’t bodyguards supposed to be by your side at all costs? This raised more questions than answers. The two stood there in silence with nothing but ambient sounds of hover vehicles passing by. Raphael glanced down at her and noticed she stood at attention with her eyes looking straight ahead. He finally noticed how short she was. Calculating guesses in his head that she night be an inch shorter than Michelangelo. Maybe more.

“ Aren’t you a little. . . .short to be Cody’s bodyguard?”, he asked, “ Shouldn’t you be in there with Cody and do your job?”

“ Cody is surrounded by his family he trusts. A family who can take care of themselves and are passionate about keeping Cody safe. Around you and your family, he is in safe hands.”, Alopex responded.

_ Was that. . .a compliment? _ , Raphael thought. 

“Thanks . . . I guess?”, Raphael spoke.

“ You are welcome.”

“Are you always like this? You can look at me , y’know?”

“ My work is to ensure Cody’s safety. I stand at attention and ready if there is any threat nearby.”

“But there isn’t, right?”, Raphael stood in front of her. Watching as it earned him an ear twitched and a short tail wagged. Maybe she agrees?

Alopex finally looked at him, “ You are right.”

Raphael smirks, bending down to her level, “C’mon, I’ve seen you in action. I know you’re not this formal when it comes to your ride.”, he hinted at the motorcycle from yesterday. 

Alopex stayed silent for a moment, looking into Raphael’s hues. Almost as if she was thinking for that moment forward before looking ahead of her. Saying nothing but her tail wagging slightly. Raphael noticed this and waved a hand over her head above her ears.

" Givin' me the silent treatment?", he asked, " You sure you can protect Cody? You look a lil'. . . .Short."

"...."

Raphael scoffed, " But can you fight?"

" How about we go into the hollow simulator and find out?", she suggested,finally looking at him. Her expression remains neutral, not knowing if she was being serious. This didn't stop Raphael.

Raphael smirked, " You got yourself a deal."

* * *

Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo were heaving after their finished simulation against evil ghosts and zombie dinosaurs. Cody smirked at the successful upgrades he made for the hollow simulator. Creating monsters out of imagination and not out of imported scanned pictures from wherever he can find. 

" Very well done, my sons.", Master Splinter said.

" Let's do it again!", exclaimed Michelangelo, " I wanna ride the zombie dinosaurs again!"

" I don't think that will happen any time soon.", Raphael's voice booms through the hollow simulator. Alopex followed up beside him with her arms behind her back as she walked. 

" Raph? What's going on?", Leonardo asked. Gaining his and his family's attention over to them. 

Raphael stretched his arms as he spoke, " Alopex and I here agreed to a little fighting match."

" You did?", Leonardo glanced over to Alopex.

" Your brother doubted my abilities to fight..", Alopex spoke, " I want to prove him wrong."

" Oh, I gotta see this.", Cody spoke.

" You got me curious.", Michelangelo said.

" Same here.", Donatello followed.

" Raph.", Leonardo snapped. Giving Raphael a disapproved look.

" What?", Raphael shrugged, " Just two highly experienced fighters on a one on one match. No harm in that.", he glances over to Cody, " You know what I'm thinkin'?"

" Yes, sir!", Cody tapped a couple buttons on the remote before tapping on the final button. The area around them changed into an arena. The arena both Leonardo and Raphael are familiar with.

" The Slam-athon arena?", questioned Leonardo.

Raphael jumped over the ropes and into the ring, " This feels like home already. Maybe an audience?"

" You got it!", Cody exclaimed in excitement. Tapping a button on the remote, summoning a virtual audience. And this time, they are cheering.

Alopex got on over from the other side. Facing the red turtle. " You sure you want to do this?", she asked.

Raphael stood his stance, " I'm more than sure."

" Go Raph!", cheered Michelangelo from below.

" I think I should record this to watch Raphael get himself beat up by a girl.", Donatello said. Pulling out a display from his wrist communications tool. 

" Father?", Leonardo glanced over to his father. Who stood there in his usual stance. He pulled a smirk on his face. 

" I am curious to see how Alopex fights. This should be very interesting.", Splinter stated.

" It shall, father."

Alopex and Raphael looked at each other as the spotlights hit on them. The audience cheered louder, making Alopex's ears twitch from the loud on goers from around them. She's not going to allow herself to be distracted by it. Raphael was the complete opposite, but this time; tried to contain it with a smirk.

" You ready?", he asked.

Alopex moved her arms onward, showing her unique stance, " Hmph."

_ Ladies and Gentleman, the match between Raphael and Alopex is beginning. Who will win in today's match to the finish? Alopex? . . . Or Raphael?,  _ Cody's voice echoed through the arena.

_ Get ready to rumble!!! _

_ DINGDINGDING! _

Raphael and Alopex charged at each other in sync. Charging towards Raphael on all fours before jumping towards him. The fight of the century is about to begin. . .

For them. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are very much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Splinter, Cody, Sirling, and the turtles sit front row of the arena. Watching Raphael and Alopex circle around each other in the arena. The Audience watched, anticipating who will strike first;And they can have a good idea who it is.

" **Hi-YA!"** , Raphael jumped in mid-air to perform a flying high kick. Watching as Alopex moved out of the way quickly. Landing safely with a hard thump before turning around to face Alopex again. Raphael was only warming up, giving him a chance to see if Alopex could do what he can do. He had to do more than just kicking...and he knew that.

Raphael stepped closer towards Alopex. The taping of her left foot was a little more than what Raphael could expect. Is she excited? Her tail isn't wagging..

 _Really?_ , Raphael thought.

Raphael went forward, throwing punches towards the small fox. She effectively blocked them effortlessly with ongoing fast reflexes. It looked so alien to him, seeing how Alopex remained unfazed by his attacks. Like she could predict his attacks already. Raphael threw himself back, performing a backflip and looking at her. He felt offended by her, like she was unamused. More bored than amused.

" How about a surprise?", Raphael whispered, smirking at Alopex. Before throwing a sai towards her direction where she zipped out of view entirely. Disappearing from Raphael's sight. His sai never made it out of the arena, but instead disappeared with Alopex who remained unseen. This took everyone by surprised including Raphael, who looked around to see where she had gone.

" Where the-"

" Surprised?", Alopex's voice stopped him from moving. Feeling his own sai pressed against his neck. It was an odd angle considering that she is short, but that didn't matter. She had the blade in her hand now; she's the one with more power. The audience became more excited. Cheering for Alopex's final victory. The blade is pressed against him, luring him down to his knees. It was a mistake having a strong turtle at her behest.

" Oh - ho! Think again, Speedy.",Raphael grabbed a hold of her wrist and flipped her over him. Hoping to throw her across the arena. Getting his sai in return, he placed it on his waist again. Alopex allowed her body to flip, gaining balance in mid air and landed safely on her feet.

" She has really good balance.", Leonardo spoke.

" Indeed she does, my son. Keep watching.", Splinter nodded without taking an eye off the ring.

Alopex ran on all fours toward the turtle. Attempting to tackle him, but instead tricked him into moving where she wants him to go. Kicking her legs from under him, hoping to make him fall on his shell. Raphael knew better, jumping out of the way and kneed up towards Alopex square on the jaw. Throwing her backwards enough to land on her back. This gained the audience to gasp and oo-ed towards them. Even those sitting up front followed with them. 

" I knew this was dangerous from the beginning.", complained Sirling, " Master, let's stop this nonsense."

Cody didn't reply. Sirling glanced over to him, he and the others were too focused on the ring. Waiting for what happens next. Cody holding onto the chair's armrests tightly.

_" One...two….three!"_

_DINGDINGDING_

_"We have a winner!",_ announced Cody _, "... Raphael!"_

The audienced along with Michelangelo cheers out for him. Raphael threw up his arms, giving his back towards Alopex who remained knocked out cold. Who else knew she could be defeated so easily? Raphael exclaimed out his victory to the virtual audience. Even though they're not real, it felt good to be praised. Felt good to be the winner of this even out match.

" Yeah! I won!", Raphael yelled, " Keep it up! Give it to me!", he sang.

Meanwhile, Alopex regained her senses by little. Pushing herself over to get on her stomach. " Ugh.", she groaned. Moving up to her knees, she saw a droplet of blood paint the white ring like a blank canvas. Her instinct was to touch her face. To feel where the blood is coming from. She saw another droplet fall next to the next one. She touched her face frantically, trying to feel where it was coming from. 

_Drip._

Cody is the only one who sees what is going on. The others are too focused on cheering for their victory brother that they didn't notice him not cheering. He only watched, slowly understanding Alopex's body language from afar.

_Drip._

Alopex anxiety began to raise after ignoring the fact that the bleeding is coming from a nosebleed. The blood just kept dripping, and she wanted it to stop. Trying to clean the only two droplets of blood from the ring's floor. 

_Drip._

Her white fur lightly stained with her blood, but for her; she is drenched in blood, but not her blood. She raised her hands in front of her, looking at them with frantic eyes. The cheers around her dulled into screams. Surrounded in a dark room with only the spotlight hitting her. 

_Drip._

She looked behind her to see someone standing with their backs turned to her. Alopex knew it was someone she hated, someone she wanted to kill. She can hear her heartbeat rise the more she is focused onto this person. Her claws grip onto the white floor of the ring. Strong enough to rip it with her claws aftering catching a grip on it. She began to bear her teeth, forming her pounce stance towards it. Her loud growls caught the attention of it. Turning around to look at her with a menacing smile. Provoking the fox.

_Drip._

Alopex pounced towards it with claws, ready to rip flesh and get it over with it. She was out for blood, and she was ready. Not until she was stopped mid way to find herself trapped between it and her. 

" Alo…"

Alopex heard someone call out her name. It took her sometime to understand what was really going on. She wasn't in harm's way anymore. **far** away. It didn't take long until the figure disappeared; showing Raphael standing a few feet away from her. Looking around her, Cody disabled the Hollow simulator. She stopped growling and glanced down to see who was holding her back.

" What the shell were you thinking, Alopex!", exclaimed Leonardo.

" You could've hurt my bro with those things.", exclaimed Michelangelo, " Put those pointy things away please!"

Alopex stopped struggling, seeing that she put herself in a very dangerous position. Retracting her claws away from sight. Pulling herself away from Leonardo and Michelangelo. Donatello stood in between Raphael and Alopex with his staff pointed at her. This made Alopex unable to explain what happened if they think she's dangerous. Dangerous to all of them.

" I. . .", Alopex breathed, " I'm. . - I have to go.", she spoke in a low tone. Taking herself away from everyone and ran out the Hollow Simulator.

The turtles looked at each other in concern before looking over at Cody. Who obviously knows what is going on. And for the first time, the turtles took this seriously.

" What was that, Cody?", asked Leonardo, " You call that your bodyguard?! She almost hurt my brother!"

" Yeah! What's up with that!? She's not used to loosin'?", asked Raphael. Rubbing the back of his head.

" No guys, it wasn't that.", Cody started.

" Then what was it?", asked Leonardo.

Cody opened his mouth, but only closed it to stop himself from saying anything. He wanted to protect Alopex. And for a good reason. He looked away to refuse his question.

" My sons, do not mistake Alopex's outburst as rage towards the victor. I feel that she is dealing with a war within herself that refuses to go away. Thus, whatever triggered her rampage, lured her to attack her own.", explained Splinter.

" Meaning what exactly?”, asked Raphael.

“She’s showing symptoms of PTSD.”, Donatello stated, “ Post traumatic stress disorder.”

“The thing that affects war veterans?”,asked Michealangelo.

“It’s more complex than that, Mike.”, Donatello hummed in thought, “ Is there something you’re not telling us, Cody? A reason why Alopex attacked the way she did? A trigger?”

“Blood..”,Cody only said.

“Blood?”, asked Raphael, “ You gotta give us more than that.”

Cody shifted uncomfortably. Rubbing his arms with each other in comfort, very hesitant to tell the turtles something they might not understand. For Alopex’s sake and privacy. He wouldn’t want to betray her trust in any way that would make her feel uncomfortable than she already is. Splinter placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a comforting smile. Cody felt connected to this family - they _are_ his family. And families do this _together_. Don’t get him wrong, he trusts his family with his life. There are just things that are better left unsaid. Did he have a choice? No. He had too.

“ Blood is her trigger. Um. . .”,he thought back, “ She was touching her face like she had something on her.”

“She was probably having an episode.”, spoke Donatello, “ Seeing something we couldn’t.”

“Blood?”, asked Leonardo, “ -but I didn’t see her bleeding.”

“ -That’s because she wasn’t..”, finished Raphael. Walking up towards the group, “ I’m sorry. I didn’t know she-”

“It’s fine, Raph. She’s usually a strong person. I’ll go talk to her.”, Cody said leaving the Hollow Simulator with Sirling who said nothing about the incident, “ There is a reason why she’s here.”, he glanced back towards Raphael, giving him the glare, “ Think on that while I’m gone.”

Raphael knew that look. The look his brothers often give to him when he knows he made a mistake. This gives him all the reason to apologize, and he’ll make sure he means it. There was silence between him and his brothers, thinking of what to say. To break the awkward silence, Raphael took off his mask.

“Was it the mask?”, he asked awkwardly.

Leonardo glared at him, “ I hoped you apologized.”

Raphael froze looking down at his mask. Like his heart has stopped realizing that he didn’t in _fact_ apologize to Alopex like his brother instructed him. Instead, he was with her mocking her height and offered a match that almost ended in disaster. All without knowing she’s fighting inner demons. 

Raphael laughed awkwardly, “ Y-yes! I did! Uh- I. .. I need to go to the bathroom!”, Raphael runs out the Hollow Simulator. Leaving his family behind, avoiding the feud of his older brother’s wrath if he was found out. The thing is; he did.

“Did he drink the expired milk?”, asked Michelangelo.

Leonardo, Donatello, and Splinter all ignored him and gathered closer. Leonardo crossed his hands before speaking. Looking beside him to see Splinter watching Raphael every step of the way.

“He didn’t apologize, didn't he?”, Leonardo asked.

“ Omph - Someone’s in trouble.”, Donatello snorted.

“ Do not fret, Leonardo. I sense that your brother has an idea of what is to come. And I trust he will know when to say it when the time is right.”, Splinter spoke.

“Let’s hope so.”

* * *

It became midday since the whole ordeal in the Hollow Simulator. Raphael spotted Cody come out of her room and waited ever since. Meaning he's been waiting for hours. Waiting outside like some stalker. Raphael would've started hitting himself with a stick right now if it wasn't for the wait. And perhaps it was a good thing he has. Leaning against the wall with his arms crossed across his chest. Eyes on the door like a prying animal. He scoffed trying not to think about it too much.

" Hey."

Raphael jumped at the instant contact of his shoulder being touched. It was only Cody getting his attention. He's lucky he wasn't in his ninja mode or else Cody would've been on his back in less than two seconds. And if even if he was, he wouldn't do that to him.

" When is she gonna come out?", asked Raphael, " Is she okay?"

" I already spoke with her. She just needs time to herself without any disturbance.", reassured Cody, " It wasn't your fault, Raph."

" It **is** my fault.", Raphael started, " I was so keen in doubting her willingness to fight other than apologizing to her like I was supposed to. I mean - what am I supposed to do? I know Leo will have my head for this."

" Don't be so hard on yourself, Raph. This has nothing to do with what happened to today or with you. Alopex would want you to know that."

" You think so?"

Cody smiled, giving him some pats, " I know Alopex long enough to know that she's thinking.", he nodded, " Now C'mon, let's watch Mikey beat the highest score."

" But-"

" She'll come out when she's ready.", Cody firmly assured. Tugging at his arm.

Raphael couldn't resist Cody from tugging on his arm. He doesn't understand how he could be confident into leaving Alopex on her own. Should she be on her own? Leaving with Cody to join with the others. He sat on the couch next to Donatello fixing on a device while Leonardo was meditating by the window with his shell facing him. Cody sat in between Donatello and Raphael. Cheering Michelangelo on through his highscore. Raphael couldn't stop having her in his mind. He grew unconvinced to pretend that everything's okay. It wasn't. Nonetheless, Raphael will stay with the others as much as he could. Waiting for that perfect moment.

Raphael did everything he could to distract himself from it. His brothers have no idea how much regret he feels. He hides it by messing around with Michelangelo, asking Donatello dozens of questions to keep him talking, but he avoided Leonardo most of all. Anything to release the tension he has with wanting to see Alopex. How much guilt he built within himself he begs to let it off his chest. The distraction worked for awhile that he's forgotten the whole ordeal, but when dusk came around. Raphael played it safe by acting like he was going to bed after brushing his teeth. Saying goodnight to his family, he entered his room. Waiting for the lights to go off in the hallway before making his attempt out. One of the advantages as Ninja, he was able to sneak through the penthouse unnoticed. As if anyone was around. Maybe Sirling, but even at this hour, he stayed in Cody's lab to "recharge". So, there wasn't anyone he needed to hide from.

Raphael reached towards the living room and spotted the door that leads to another hallway to the otherside of the penthouse. 

_What am I even doing?_ , he thought. In the middle of the night with everyone in bed? Sneaking into Alopex's room? Let alone a girl's room? It sounds exactly something off -

" hmm?", He stopped himself half ways towards the door. He felt the soft breeze hit his skin. Making the tails of his mask flutter for a moment. Spotting the clear glass doors leading to the garden area open. The soft whistling of the wind can be heard the closer he's gotten. 

" Someone leave the door open or-", he whispered to himself. Leading himself outside where the night breeze was much cooler at night than it is during the day. Making him shiver for a moment.

His feet touched the soft grass of the garden Master Splinter happily made himself home too. There was no one there, he looked a little more. Going up a level passing the garden, only to spot a big fluffy tail in the way when he boxed jumped to it. He stumbled, just enough to avoid stepping on it. 

" Oh. . .it's you.", Raphael was caught by surprise. Seeing that Alopex didn't move from her spot. Appearing unfazed by Raphael's appearance. He cleared his throat, patting himself, " erm - Are you okay?"

" For a ninja turtle, you sure are loud.",She stated. Finally glancing beside to look up at the red turtle standing beside her. She sat down on the edge of the building, legs hanging off it.

" How did you-"

" I have sharp ears."

" Right…"

Alopex remained silent. Her eyes fixated onto the beautiful lights of the city below. The ambient sounds of flying cars passing by. It was an exotic view. Raphael never knew this journey would take him here...to her.

He sits down right beside her at a comfortable distance. Unsure what to say to her. He thought about his apology all day. Then why was he having a hard time saying so? He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. _Why am I so nervous around a girl?_ , he thought.

" I uh - wanted to say sorry.", Raphael started, " - about yesterday I mean..", he said quickly, " - and today. It wasn't right for me to treat _ya_ like an outsider. And earlier today...I uh.. I'm sorry.", he said out of panic. All saying without looking at her. He knew that she wasn't either, if she was listening anyway.

" You're forgiven..", Alopex said in a monotone voice.

Raphael raised a brow ridge, " Really?", he looked at her, " Just like that?"

" What were you expecting? My sob story?", Alopex finally glanced back at him.

" That could be a good start."

Alopex squinted, feeling unsure and doubtful. Raphael kept sincere contact to show that he's being serious.

" Fine.."

" I'm all ears.", Raphael expressed a hopeful smile, " Let's start with you."

" Very well."


	4. Chapter 4

_ I've shown a great deal of bravery and intelligence from a young age. I'm the youngest child in my family. Although I'm young, I knew how to take charge over my three older brothers. My parents were surprised. _

" Wait - you have a family? Are they foxes?", asked Raphael.

" Yes.", spoke Alopex, "  **Arctic** foxes."

" Right. . .So, you're not a mutant? Yuh din't come from some lab experiment where yuh mutated into a humanoid tawhkin' fox."

" That is an odd assumption, Raphael.", Alopex voiced discontented, " Maybe in some other lifetime."

" Right - sorry. Continue."

_ My intelligence brought me to serve the planet and went to college at the age of ten. four years later after my contract was over, President Bishop offered to serve under him in secret service. It made my older brothers jealous over my accomplishments, but it made my parents proud. I serve President Bishop till this day as Cody's Bodyguard for two years.  _

She huffs.

_ I met Cody Jones two years ago. We clicked quickly, as if we've known each other our whole lives. It's my duty to protect Cody at all costs… _

" Master Cody, this is Alopex. She is instructed to be your bodyguard from here on out.", spoke Sirling. Introducing Alopex to Cody, who sat in his lab welding pieces together to what is known as a time window. He shuts off the welding torch before pulling off his helmet to turn to him.

" Did you say something, Sirling?"

Sirling sighs.

Alopex stepped forward at attention, " Cody Jones, My name is Alopex. I'm instructed to be here and guard you and your estate at all times."

Cody tilted his head, " - but I already have Sirling.", he looked at Sirling, " Why do I need another one? I can't even go outside and buy a burrito."

" I'm afraid, you don't have much of a choice, Master.", announced Sirling.

" By who's order? The Peacekeepers?", he asked.

" The President."

Cody accidentally dropped the welding torch down hearing the news. Getting up quickly to adjust himself, " W-What? This is too much to take in. And you? Aren't you a little young to be a part of President Bishops guys? I mean - why me? I don't understand why the president would want to send one of their best guys protecting me."

" A long story, Sir Jones. It will all be in the file.", nodded Alopex.

" File?", asked Cody, " Am I in some kind of trouble?"

" Please don't be alarmed, Master. You are in no significant danger towards your life. Alopex is a special case you would want to consider having by your side. She's your age and capable of great things. The President didn't want her talents out in the dangerous field yet. For now, she's stationed here to do her job.", finished Sirling.

Cody hummed, crossing his arms, " As if I had a choice being a part of this meeting you two had without me.", he smiled, " It'll be nice to have more company than Sirling looking over my shoulder.", he jokes. Walking passed Alopex, gesturing to them to follow him to the living room space of the penthouse.

" I'll make sure Sirling prepares a room for you.", he tells her, " - and you can call me Cody, Alopex.", he turns to her. Holding out his hand for her to shake.

She smiled, " Cody..", she said once. Doing the same in return and shaking their hands together.

" Since you're here,  _ wanna  _ try and grab a burrito?", he winks.

" I am afraid Alopex is tired from her long trip from Alaska. Besides, no venturing out at this hour. Who knows what kind of hooligans are out there.", Sirling butts in.

" Yes, Sirling~.", Cody rolls his eyes, " We'll talk more later."

" Yes, s - Cody.", Alopex nodded. 

_ My friendship with Cody grew within my time as his bodyguard. Accompanied him through various meetings, conventions, and balls he’s often forced to go by his uncle. Through that time, We became really close. The first closest friend he has had. I can feel the same about him. We are both busy people, but we do make it work.  _

“Yeah - My brothers and I aren’t really his biggest fans.”, Raphael pointed out.

“How so?”, Alopex tilted her head curiously.

“Let’s say dat Darius Dun is doin' many tings he shouldn’t be doin’.”

“I see..”

“ So, if yuh’ve been Cody’s bodyguard fawh dat long, den why d'ja leave?", asked Raphael, " Cody didn't mention you when we got here just two months ago."

" I'm aware, but. . .", Alopex shifted uncomfortably. Displaying her hesitation, " Cody wanted me to spend time with my family on vacation. So I did…", she paused.

Raphael glanced at her. She became silent for a while. Watching her eyes never blink, it became obvious that her thoughts ran deep that she forgot that he was even there. It was hard to read her. Raphael reluctantly reached for her shoulder.

It was a mistake.

Alopex jumped, snapping a look towards Raphael. Her ears folded down in an apologetic manner. He wondered what made her think so hard.

" -and?", he pulled his hand away quickly.

Alopex sighed, "I’m sorry. .- Sooner or later, You and your brothers are bound to know the truth…", hinting a story.

Raphael listened.

_ I returned to Alaska to meet my family the week before christmas. They all were so happy to see their youngest return back after a long absence away. Of course, I was happy too. To return to my hometown and my people. A vacation long overdue… _

" Hey, little sister.", the oldest brother spoke. Placing a huge arm over her shoulders. Build, tall, and broad, with a scar running down his right eye. He was honorably discharged from duty after losing a right leg and a blind eye. This didn't stop him from doing what most amputees aren't made to do. 

" Still rock-climbing I see?"

" Ya bet.", he rubs a thumb on her head.

" Leave her alone, Echo.", his wife, A regular orange fox stood in front of them proudly. Showing Alopex a surprise for her first day visit back.

" Artemis, you're pregnant?", Alopex asked in surprise. Looking down at her swollen belly hidden under her black coat. Her sister-in-law is like a sister she never had.. Being the only girl in the family, Alopex finally found someone who she can rely on. 

“ Obviously.”, she speaks. The last time Alopex last saw Artemis was months ago. And she wasn’t pregnant then. Now that she’s back, she can see she’s heavily pregnant. Alopex watched with wide eyes as she approached her. Her hands reached out as she softly placed them on her big belly. Alopex chuckled, unsure how to react or say. 

“You really caught me by surprise.”, Alopex says.

“Sorry?”, Artemis smiled. Watching her look down at her belly as if she expected something to happen. “Oh, he’s not active at the moment.”

“A boy?”, Alopex moved her hands away.

“Yhup!.”, Echo exclaimed. Appearing from behind Alopex to stand next to his wife, “A son. I’m so excited to meet him if only someone-”, he bends down to face Artemis’s belly, “- Would come out so I can show you the world.”

Artemis laughs, “Soon, babe. Soon.”

“Come in, you guys! It’s getting cold out here!”, Third youngest, Loki, a complete opposite from Echo. A college student fresh out of highschool, studying to become a biologist. A quiet and shy boy who often gets trampled by his other two brothers.

" C'mon Loki, you know better that we foxes can withstand temperatures up to negative seventy degrees!", the second oldest after Echo; Flash. A common loudmouth boy who likes to party and attract the men and ladies. Aside from his loud persona, he studies to become a doctor. A family of special intelligent people; Alopex happened to be blessed the most.

" Whatever. Can we just go inside?", asked Loki nervously.

" Of course, brother.", Alopex spoke with a smile. Gesturing Artemis and Echo to go ahead first with her following behind them in the luxurious home in Alaska. Their parents waited inside to help them situated in their home. Alopex entered her room for the first time in months. It was like it never moved the last time she was here.

" Just the way you left it.", her mother, Spirit, entered her room. Catching Alopex touching things in her room like they were displays.

" Hey Mom.", Alopex greeted her. 

" How's my little girl?", she asked. Coming over for a hug. Alopex accepted her hug without fail. Giving her a light squeeze before pulling away.

" Fine, I guess. The flight was stressful.", she told her.

" You mean Cody Jones's private jet? Yeah, I know these things."

Alopex sjghed, " I insisted on going in economy, but you know how rich people are.."

" You could've called us. We're rich, we could've given you a plane ticket."

" Ugh, it wouldn't be much of a difference, would it? Besides, I got here safely, right?", Alopex asked. Sitting down on her neatly made bed.

Spirit sat beside her, " How's the bodyguard job in New York? Cody Jones is what they say he is? Spoiled?"

" Cody Jones comes from a family line of O’neil tech, but that doesn’t make him spoiled. Although he's still a kid; his Uncle does most of the work himself while Jones stays in his penthouse. Working on whatever projects he has in his lab. Jones is a gifted smart kid.”, Alopex smiled, “ Like me.”

“Oh? Do I sense a crush?”

Alopex shook her head, “ Mom! “

Spirit chuckled, “ I was just teasing.”, she stood up, walked over towards the door frame. Glancing back towards Alopex before leaving, “ The family will be downstairs when you’re ready.”

“Yes, mother…”

_ It was like any other family gatherings during Christmas time. Spending time with family, laughing, opening presents, drinking disgusting eggnog, taking pictures, cracking dumb jokes, playing family games together, mistletoe for the parents-to-be. A time where I felt safe and happy.. _

Alopex smiles to herself.

_ For a time, I lowered my guard, realizing that it is what I needed. . . too see my family. They’ll be missed. _

“Missed?”, Raphael asked. Sensing wary in her voice. Looking up at her to see her eyes glued onto the city below. He looked real hard into them to see they were becoming shiny. 

“You don’t need to if ya-”

“No, it’s fine..”. Alopex stops him. Taking a deep breath to ease her anxiety accumulating through her.

Raphael wanted to comfort her. Give her a pat on the back, but instead; he looked down at the city. Ready to listen to her.

_ In the morning of Christmas Day, My family and I all gathered down in the living room to open the remaining presents. I went to retrieve a present for my parents that I’ve kept hidden hours before in the basement when I heard gunshots echoing through the house. I could hear the bullets hitting the walls as they flew through and breaking glass. I heard yelling and screaming. Along with small explosions going off. I ran, taking cover as I was reaching the living room. Fire was already engulfing the ceiling in flames, but that didn’t beat what I saw… _

“Echo?!”, Alopex screamed out from behind a wall, “Artemis? Is she okay?!”, she peeked out from the corner again. Echo took cover from a turned over couch with Artemis in his arms bleeding. Looking twice, Alopex can see that she wasn’t moving after being shot in the stomach and head. Alopex tried to contain her composure after what she had just seen. She can’t grieve now, she had to take everyone out of there. Taking out her phone and calling for reinforcements. Once the shots fired paused for a moment, Alopex took the time to run and took cover next to Echo who didn’t move with Artemis in his arms.

“She’s. . . .not moving.”

Alopex shook his arm, “ We got to go! The roof will collapse any minute!”, she called out.

“I can’t just. . .leave her here.”, he said between cries.

Alopex could feel his pain. The pain of losing a loved one.

“Where’s mom and dad? Loki? Flash?”, she asked frantically.

Echo pointed with his head, towards their parent’s bodies laying next to each other face down a few feet away from them.

“Flash! Loki!”, Alopex called out in all directions. Coughing from the smoke that is mere inches away from being above them.

“Alopex!”, a voice called out away from the flames in a hall outside the living room.

Alopex caught the sight of them and attempted to grab Echo, but instead; he shook it off.

“Echo!”, Alopex coughed.

“No. . .I won’t. .”, he begged, “ Just go, sister.”, he looked up at her smiling, “ You have a whole life ahead of you…”

Alopex’s eyes grew tears from the smoke looking at him. There was an understanding that he wasn’t going to move without Artemis. It was already too late. Running towards the hall they were taking cover, Alopex barely made it just as the flames engulfed above Echo. 

“ - and Echo?”, asked Loki, Fear shown in his eyes. Flash, anger and hatred filled him. Their eyes looking into Alopex for an answer. The roof of the living room had just collapsed behind her. Enough for Alopex to look down with eyes closed; shaking her head in defeat.

The shooting had just stopped, but this didn’t stop the flames from taking up speed from behind them. 

“Go!”, Alopex yelled. Allowing them to run down the hall and towards the only window down the corner. The ceiling started to collapse after one another. The two brothers reached the window, but stopped. Looking at each other and nodded; waiting for Alopex. Alopex accepted her fate that she wasn’t going to make it with her brothers making it out first. Giving out her final words.

“I love you!”, she cried out.

Flash and Loki took the hold of both of her arms before yanking her out the window. Alopex rolled down the small hill of snow before reaching the bottom. Looking back quickly at her brothers from down below.

“We love you too, Al!”

Before an explosion stopped them and blinded Alopex with a bright light that emitted off from the explosion. She brought her arms over her head for cover as debris flew over her at intense speeds. After it quiet down, all there was left was flames engulfing what used to stand as a home. The flaking and clicking the flames hitting against each other. The sound of the roaring of the fire were the only sounds hitting her ears.

No more gunshots. No more yelling. No more screaming. 

By the time police arrived twenty minutes later, Alopex was found in the very bottom of the hill she rolled down too. A EMS placed a blanket over her shoulders before escorting her to the ambulance. Her right ear chipped and ash smoke stained her white fur, Alopex watched firefighters put out the fire by hovering over the house and letting it spray water like rain. Remaining unfazed by a destroyed home, knowing after all of this is over. .

She'll return back to New York without a home to go back to…..

Or a family..

* * *

Raphael looked at Alopex with wide eyes. His brow ridges under his mask quivered. Watching her pull out something from underneath her shirt. A claw tied around by a thread. He didn't realize she had a necklace from under all that fur. Seeing her carefully hold it between her three fingers and thumb.

" This is the last thing my parents gave me before they passed..", Alopex spoke. Looking at the metallic shiny claw that certainly looks expensive.

" Is that why you were gone for that long?", Raphael asked, speaking low to her.

" Yes."

Raphael had a more reason to feel more guilty. Realizing she came back in short notice with recently fresh cut wounds that will take a very long time to heal. He sighs loudly, " I'm really sawhry, Alopex. I din't know… - not dat I needed tuh know. I just-"

Alopex went silent for a moment. Placing the necklace underneath her shirt, " It's not your fault, Raphael. I would've done the same thing if it meant keeping my family safe….in this case; I failed."

" Hey.", Raphael placed a hand on her shoulder finally. Scooting closer to her, feeling it was appropriate to do so in times like these.

" Doan let it…doan let it get tuh yuh, Alopex.Yuh doan have tuh beat yawhself up fawh failin' tuh protect your family. If anythin', I hope yuh got de wackjob who hurt your family.Hopefully, wit' justice and honawh." , Raphael continued, " Look - There was a time I thought we lost Master Splinter. I went out tuh look for him myself when my brothers woun't. I know how it feels to lose someone and I eventually almost did. But you, dis ain't de end of the road for you. Just because dey're gone doesn't mean yuh failed at everything. At family. One day, you'll find an odd few of a family. . . . Hopefully wit' us."

_ Why was it hard to say that? _ , Raphael thought.

Alopex smiled, "Yeah, you got a good thing going here, Raphael."

" Hey - call me Raph.", he pats her back lightly before pulling away.

" Were you always this soft?", Alopex displayed an obvious smirk.

" Heh.", Raphael chuckled, " - Well, only when it's appropriate."

Alopex hummed, " - and I want to apologize too for. . . almost hurting you."

" Nah, that was nothin’.", Raphael rubbed the back of his head, " Just a few bruises here n’ there. I mean - before y'know.."

He heard Alopex move. Glanced up at her as she was already standing; looking down at him, " I understand.", she nods, turning around to face towards the penthouse. Walking a few steps forward before stopping. Raphael turned around to face her, bringing himself up to stand. Alopex turned her body half way, bringing a soft smile to her face.

" Goodnight. . .", she looks down, " Raph. .", looks at him.

Raphael nods in return, " G'night."

Raphael watched her walk away. Her tail swaying side to side as she walked. Taking herself inside through the same door she left opened earlier. Raphael was left alone for him to see the outside city. He felt. . . pleased. More satisfied with the encounter between them. Without the pressure of Leonardo watching his shell, he was able to talk to her smoothly without making himself look like an idiot. Raphael smacked his lips before speaking.

" I should head to bed before dey notice.."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of raph's accent?  
> Perfect?  
> Should I tone it down?  
> Or have it written normally?  
> What are your thoughts?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off Season 6 episode 6 with extras!

“Cool!”, exclaimed Cody, “ You guys know President Bishop?”, all while being surrounded by the turtles coming back from failing to get proper food from downtown. After refusing to eat whatever Sirling would lend them. Along with news of meeting their old foe in the process. Alopex and Cody were surprised to hear the turtles met President Bishop under unforeseen circumstances. No one just  _ meets _ Bishop, one must earn it. Alopex felt a little offended.

“ So, it’s true?”, Raphael turned to Cody. Sitting beside him on the couch with his arms on the backrest, “ Bishop wasn’t feedin’ us a lie of regellion rug beasts?”, he turned toward Alopex, “- and you’re workin’ for him?”

“No!”, Cody answered, “He’s really the President. A great one too.”, he pointed a finger upwards, “ Everyone loves him. The guy’s been incredible. For the city; for alien rights-”

“Wait.”, Leonardo butts in, “You work for the President, Alopex?”,he asks.

“Yes,sir.”, Alopex bowed a head.

“- and you knew all along?”,Leonardo turned his head to look at Raphael.

Raphael threw his hands up in defense, “ Hey. I didn’t try tuh think about it. Bishop bein’ President is something that flew over my head of possibilities. I didn’t think it would be  _ the _ Bishop.”

“ - and the fact that you know..”, Leonardo looking between Raphael and Alopex. Donatello noticed the awkward silence going on between them. Alopex and Raphael looked at each other before looking away quickly. Raphael tries to contain his smile to make it less obvious. 

_ What? Just two guys - I mean a man ,er , and a woman havin’ a normal conversation. In the middle of the night. . . talking.,  _ Raphael thought,  _ Right.. _

Michelangelo and Donatello looked at each other. Begging for someone to break off the thick silence. Donatello cleared his throat heavily to catch their attention while looking down at a Data Pad.

“ Oh-kay - Check this out.”, Donatello spoke, “ I found lots of dirt on Torbin Zixx, He’s a troublemaker of legendary proportions.”, while Donatello shows pictures of a cloaked figure. This didn’t please Leonardo.

“ Those are the best images you can get?”, Leonardo asks, “ It could be anyone under that get-up.”

“ Zixx of the black blade. Zixx: The Enigma? He sounds pretty bad?”, Donatello turns to Cody and Raph.

“ - But it still doesn’t prove Bishops come over from the dark side.”, Raphael reminded.

“No.”, Cody started, “ - But what if The President’s right and this Zixx guy does something bad and nobody stops him?”

Leonardo shook his head, “ Not on our watch.”, he stood proudly, “ - But if it’s a trap, We’ll make Bishop sorry he was ever reborn.”

* * *

Downtown, the Hovershell landed safely in an alleyway a street down from their destination. Alopex is their pilot for the night. Before she could do anything, she sighs. Displaying her worry with her ears. Folding down as she lets go of the controls for a moment. Leonardo leaned over to pat her shoulder.

" What's wrong?", he asks.

" I know I'm being paranoid, but I'm leaving Cody exposed. ."

Raphael spoke first," Cody is with Splinter and Sirlin'. He can stand a day wit'out us bein' around him all de time."

" But-"

Raphael shook her shoulder lightly, " He'll be  _ fine _ .", he encouraged her with a sly smile.

Alopex shook her head once, shaking off her tense shoulders. Taking a breath before pressing the button to disengage the window hatch above them. Letting the brothers out to the open world; Leaving Alopex inside. They walked out of the alley and towards the front of the pub called  **Abroc's Abyss.**

" Here it is.", spoke Michelangelo, " Well, it looks pretty normal from out here."

Upon entering the pub, they were met with aliens of all shapes and sizes. They expected the pub to be discreet and quiet; oh boy, they were wrong.

" So much for normal.", Raphael pointed out.

The turtles took the moment to look around. Looking at the first person who they grow suspicious of, but not entirely. For now, it was recon.

"Be the best smuggler in the entire galaxy.", said an oversized blue humanoid to the left of them. Arms stretched across the table as if he were planning with the two aliens sitting on both ends, " Grease Lighting, Nothing's touched me, Torbin Zixx."

Raphael rubbed his chin in thought. This is not what he was expecting from a highly secretive smuggler. Someone who is experienced with working in the shadows does not openly call themselves out in the open. As much as Raphael was excited to find this guy, he had to be careful.

"Business must be good. Zixxies put on some pounds since that footage we saw."

Michelangelo's right. Another reason to doubt this was their guy. Quickly opting him out.

" Pretty stupid for a wanted guy to pipe off like that.", told Raphael.

" Oh yeah!", the small alien pointed at the oversized Zixx, "Well, go suck a tube at tracy at work - AHA! HAHA!", He begins laughing as the other alien from the other end follows soon after.

The oversized blue humanoid quickly grew enraged by their mockery as he was quick to raise a fist when Leonardo grabbed him before he began throwing hands.

" Hey! Take it easy!", Leonardo butts in, " C'mon, my friends and I will buy you some Monsudon."

" Mind yer own  **business** !", The humanoid swung his arm towards Leonardo who dodged it effortlessly. Squatting down on all fours.

" Or the hard way works too, Zixx. It's  **Ninja time!** ", Leonardo yelled.

"  _ Pffft - Ninja Time? Really?" _ , Alopex's voice startled Raphael via com-link on his omni-tool. It was loud, even his brothers took a quick glance before helping Leonardo take control of the oversized alien.

" Alopex? How did you-"

_ " I found an open channel on your omni-tool. It sounds like you guys need help?" _ , she asked.

" Nah, we good.", Raphael huffed.

The blue oversized humanoid smashed the table close to them. Making them disperse out of the way to keep their distance.

"Getting a tape on this place is murder.", Michelangelo spoke.

Raphael took the first swing at him by placing both ends of his sais together, spinning it and throwing it towards the blue alien. It hit him on the face; Followed by a swing from Donatello who got him on his back quickly. Before the alien could get up, Leonardo pointed his sword toward his face.

" Outside, Zixx. We need to talk.", he growled.

" He's got nothing to say to you.", a voice from behind him said. Another cloaked figure similar to the one they just handled.

Turning behind him, he was quick to snap at him. Not wanting to deal with any more intrusions.

" Back off, this is Tobin Zixx. The Legendary Mercenary and Smuggler. Our business is with him. Not you.", Leonardo spoke as he pointed at him with his katana.

The cloaked figure grew silence for a moment. Slowly expressing a grin on his face, " Hmph, snap that spot. He's not Zixx.  **I am.** ", he swung his weapons from underneath his cloak. Taking them off guard.

"  **You're Torbin Zixx?** ", all said in sync.

" You four have to be the worst Bounty Hunters that have ever come after me."

" Hey, If you're Torbin Zixx, then who's that big mouth?", Raphael said while pointing at the dazed alien.

"Just another wannabe - old class."

Raphael took the advantage the first Zixx took his eyes away for a moment. Striking first by knocking off the gun off his hand. He used the other one to shoot the ceiling and aimed his grappling hook onto the spot. Retreating from the scene.

" Don't let him get outside!", Leonardo yelled.

But Zixx already beat him to it. Raphael went ahead, hopping on the oversized alien on the way out.

" I'll get him.", Raphael took the lead. Running on after him through the back and to a corner where he caught up to him. Tackling him to the ground. Hitting his shell on a pile of boxes in the process. One landing over his head. 

Raphael took the box off quickly to see light again. Only for it to go dark with a trash can over him placed by Zixx.

" What the  _ shell _ ?", Raphael yelled in frustration. This didn't stop him from using his legs while being stuck in the trash can. 

" Get me outta here!", Raphael yelled.

Zixx helped himself to get away and threw a hologram device by his feet as a distraction. Laughing as he made his escape. Raphael managed to take the trash can from his head and saw Zixx standing across from him. 

" You think ya funny?", Raphael growled. Ready to make his attack. Smashing a fist against his palm, " Oh I'm gonna knock that block off."

Raphael charged towards Zixx with a high kick. Attempting to kick him against the trash bin behind him, but instead; he hits the trash bin through Zixx. Not realizing that he was tricked by the hologram device until he was on the floor. Feeling like an idiot.

" I'm really starting to hate holograms.", Raphael huffed.

He looks around him, gasping seeing Alopex standing there with a smile on her face. The longer silence and she might even laugh, Raphael wasn't about to let that happen. 

" Not. A. Single. Word."

Alopex huffed, walking over to Raphael and lended her arm. He took it and awkwardly placed his arm over her shoulder. His foot took a shock against the bin. He could feel his foot reaching the pin and needles stage. 

" I told you to stay in the Hovershell unless we needed backup.", he told her.

" I heard you panic over the com-link. I had to make sure you were okay.", Alopex spoke with concern.

" Ain't ya a sweetheart.", Raphael complimented, " Worrin' about me."

Alopex twitched an ear. A sore habit of hers 

she tries to contain, but she's caught off guard. No one just calls her that. Raphael smirked, taking a note of that. 

" Let's go to the others.", Alopex spoke, ignoring him.

Walking back around towards the front of the pub where the Peacekeepers and the rest of his brothers were waiting. Leonardo spotted them first and ran up to them. Donatello and Michelangelo were too busy talking to the Peacekeeper.

" Raph, you okay?", he asked.

" Yeah, I'm okay.", Raphael said in a direct manner, but he was also being serious, " - and I lost'em."

" I have a good idea where he could've gone.", Leonardo guesses.

* * *

After their failed attempt to capture Zixx nearby on the rooftop without Alopex, she stood by in the Hovershell to pick them up. Following Zixx to  **NYC Moonport.** Donatello shot a tracker on Zixx's ship before he flew away. Tracking him down here to their next destination. 

" The Moonport; a gateway to the galaxy.", began Donatello, " If you're a smuggler, this is the fastest way off Earth. That's the hower anti-gravity lift. Ships are encased in a special field so they can be safely launched into space at incredible speeds. And everything on board survives the trip to the moon."

" How the  _ shell _ do you know all this?", asks Raphael.

The Hovershell lands a level above Zixx's ship. Alopex pressed the button to open the window hatch. Watching the turtles jump out like frogs. It was amusing to watch them even for her.

" Cody's almanac channel holo-vids. We travel the world so you don't have to.", Donatello says proudly.

" Don, check Zixx's ship.", Leonardo ordered, " We'll scout ahead."

Donatello and Michelangelo glance inside, only to find it vencate, " Empty. He's in the Moonport."

They catch up with the others, glancing over at a sign. Donatello quickly examines, "  **Restricted Extra-Terrain Defense Grid** .", he pulls up his omni-tool. Showing a hologram of earth, " Satellites stationed around Earth to detect illegal or cloaked ships entering the Earth's atmosphere.", Donatello turns to Michelangelo, " Almanac channel.  **Again.** ", he smiles.

" _ See? _ ", Michelangelo pointed, " Tv is  _ good  _ for you."

The turtles jumped and pulled themselves up to the corner of the building. Watching Zixx break and enter with a device used earlier. 

"Zixx.", Leonardo pointed out.

Alopex quietly adds,  _ " Be careful, he is known to be a trickster. And a good one too." _ , coming from Leonardo's Com-link.

" Yeah, I've learned that the hard way.", Raphael adds.

" C'mon guys, he's in.", Leonardo orders. Leading the way quickly inside the exposed circle. Long enough for the both of them to enter in after Zixx without fail. Entering behind the scenes of the launching area. Not losing sight of Zixx the whole way. Taking the next ship set for launch his target. Raphael saw him enter, not alarming the security robot guards beside the doors.

" That ship there? He just went in there.", Raphael spoke. Staying out if sight.

" That's the entrance into the cargo bay.", Donatello stated.

The turtles followed Zixx inside without being seen. Taking them a few moments before finding Zixx placing a device onto one of the crates.

" Best way to smuggle something off planet? is in the cargo hold and the guys doing the watching."

" - and the best way to get discovered is to talk to yourself out loud.", Leonardo mocked loudly.

Making themselves known to Zixx. Weapons drawn as they were ready to capture Zixx.

" Of course, the tracker we planted on your racer couldn't hurt.", Donatello smiled.

Zixx grew annoyed, but he was good at hiding his emotions. He wasted no time to make a run for it. Throwing a smoke screen on to the floor. Giving him time to wait for the turtles to think he ran away, instead; it was the exact opposite. 

" Smokescreen!", yelled Raphael. Looking hard, he was able to catch his shadow through the smoke. Tackling him over a crate and to the floor. 

" Mikey! Donnie! Get the package!", Leonardo yelled.

Upon approaching the device, it was triggered to spin out small arms petruting out of the device. Startling Michelangelo, screaming and tackled out of the way by Donatello. Moving out of the way as it penetrated through the metal. He laughs nervously, " Handle with care, huh?"

Zixx pushed Raphael off of him. Getting up to see what was going on. His eyes widened realizing what he had planted, "No...No!"

" What is it? Another trick of the lame escapes?", Donatello jokes.

Zixx walked forward, " It's a  **bomb** ."

The five feel the ship moving for transport. This alarmed Michelangelo.

" Uh- Come again? I thought you said-"

" A bomb.", Zixx spoke, " A neutrino splitter. Very effective. With a bumble trigger. Try to open it, chop it out, and disarm it, and you're trac!", Zixx pointed at Raphael as he spoke, " Along with everyone within a mile."

This enraged Raphael, going forward and pushing Zixx against the wall. Gripping onto his cloak.

" There's passengers in this Transport. Are you insane?!", Raphael yelled.

Zixx shook his head, " I didn't know. I just delivered the package. It's not like it was a labelled a bomb."

" I see - so you just turned a blind eye? How do you sleep,  **Zixx** ?", Donatello snaps.

" Forget him.", Leonardo started, " We need a plan.  _ Now!" _

" Um - Scream? Very,  **very** loudly?", Michelangelo displayed his nervousness.

" You guys work on that.", as Zixx gut punched Zixx and hopped over him. Kicking Donatello and Leonardo out of the way. Pointing his gun while running and shooting at the controls to allow him to finally escape after all the trouble. 

" Let him go.", Leonardo ordered, " There are innocent passengers on this ship. It's  **Ninja time** !", Leonardo said with anticipation.

" Let's move!"

* * *

Alopex adjusted the controls in the Hovershell control panel. The ambient sounds of her fingers tapping against the screen. Making sure the Hovershell is up to date, no damages, no glitches, no-

An ear twitched at the slightest sound. Immediately knowing an intruder sneaked their way inside the Hovershell without setting off an alarm. Catching it's wrist and twisting it. Placing her weight onto the intruder against the control panel. 

" Hey, sweetheart.", Zixx smirked.

" You.", Alopex growled.

* * *

" I'm overwriting the Autopilot", Donatello directed himself in front of the robot piloting the ship. The turtles successfully evacuated the citizens out of the ship. Leaving them inside, and the bad news?; there were no more escape pods. Donatello went to the front of the ship to get the ship to stop, but it was already too late. The ship is ready to launch to the moon. " Can't the bomb, but we can launch it as far away from the city as possible so no one gets hurt!", Donatello explained.

A familiar sound of the Hovershell flying to the front of the ship. Hovering in front of them to show the one piloting the ship. 

" Torbin Zixx!", Raphael pointed. He gasped seeing Alopex bound by rope sitting on the seat beside him, " Alopex!"

" What's he doin' dockin' wit' our ship!?", Raphael exclaimed.

Zixx summoned a teleporter from inside the ship. A hologram of Zixx showing them the way before disappearing. Leonardo got the hint.

" He's our ride out of here. Go!", Leonardo yelled.

" Betta not be another hologram.", Raphael warned.

The turtles got inside just before the ship got the launching pad. The Hovershell moved out of the way and to safety. The empty ship launched into space right before the bomb inside exploded. Destroying the terrain defense grid in the process. President Bishop was watching the whole time. Watching through the cameras.

The Turtles were in the ship safe and sound, but couldn't enter the bridge until the ship landed right beside Zixx's ship a couple feet from the Hovershell. The turtles sprinted hearing the doors open. Raphael jumped out first and headed to Alopex's rescue. Only for be stopped by Zixx already waiting for them. Alopex watched quietly and calmly.

" Uh - thanks for changing from coward mode to rescue mode.", Michelangelo nervously thanked.

" I thought you guys were just Bounty Hunters, but when I saw you go back to rescue those passengers..", Zixx continued, " I may be Zixx of the black blade, but I'm no monster. I swear, I didn't know what the package was."

"So who did?", asked Leonardo.

" His name is Sh'Okanabo . You find him, save a piece for me. I owe'em."

" We owe you, Zixx.", started Leonardo," But you're crazy if you think we're just gonna let you go."

Zixx chuckles, crossing his arms, " What makes you think I'm dumb enough to give you a choice. I'm already gone.", he smirks.

" Gone outta ya mind, maybe."

" Raphael, wait!", Alopex called out. 

Raphael as usual, targeted him and tackled him, resulted in him in jumping through and out the Hovershell. Landing in a puddle of water in the process. Now drenched, he hears the engines of Zixx's ship flying away. 

Meanwhile, Donatello walked up to the hologram and placed his arm through it," Wow, he's good."

This didn't amuse Raphael one bit as he growled," Errr. . .Show off."

" Alopex, are you alright?", Leonardo asked. Helping her get back on her feet. Cutting through the rope to release her.

" I am. Thank you, Leonardo.", Alopex nodded. Dusting herself off.

" Hey, call me Leo.", Leonardo smiled.

Alopex slowly smiled back when Raphael sighed loudly to catch their attention. Appearing unamused by what had happened. 

"  _ Jokas  _ thinks he's funny.", Raphael huffed. Shaking off the water of what he could. Pausing, then glancing at both Leonardo and Alopex. He pointed at them aggressively, " - Not. Another.  _ Word. _ "

Leonardo raised both his hands in defense. Shaking his head.

" Tch.", Alopex tsked, " I told you."

"  _ Whatevea _ , let's go home."

* * *

" - What I would've referred that a ten trillion transport didn't detonate. Your work was exceptional, gentlemen. You saved many,many, lives tonight." Announced Bishop.

" What about this Sh'Okanabo?", asked Leonardo.

"Kazoo-tight!", exclaimed Michelangelo.

"A myth, an alien boogy-man. Clearly Zixx was meant to throw you off balance. Hoping you know the story. We need to focus on facts, not fiction. Tonight's explosion temporarily knocked out our terrain defense grid. I do not believe this is coincidence. If the grid were the actual target, it stands that someone wanted to bring very large to Earth undetected. If so, we are dealing with a clever and ruthless adversary. So instead of worrying about fairy tales. We need to ask the question; What did they bring to Earth? And Just how dangerous will it prove to be?"

" So, what now?", asked Donatello.

President Bishop glanced over to Alopex, " I am aware of the recent attack, are you alright?"

" Yes, sir.", Alopex spoke, " I am well, I assure you."

"Gentlemen, you are dismissed. I need to speak to Alopex privately.", Bishop spoke.

The turtles and Alopex were all in the same room when they came in contact with President Bishop. The four left the room, leaving Alopex behind. Raphael glanced behind him as he walked out the room. The doors closing in on him as he did. His brothers were quick to add.

" So Alopex works for President Bishop.", Donatello says.

" I wonder what they could be talking about.", Michelangelo leans onto the door. Only for a smack on the side of his head by Leonardo to get him away.

" Ow!"

" Certainly none of our business.", Leonardo stated. Cody caught up with them after his meeting. Leonardo took that chance to ask him a few questions.

" Cody, did you know Alopex worked for Bishop when you guys met?"

" Yeah, why?", Cody quickly answered.

" It seems odd to me how Alopex, as young as she is; to be working as a Bodyguard? And working for the President? Isn't that a little suspicious?"

" Don't get started, Leo.", Raphael walked up to him. Poking his chest, " Alopex came from a genius family. She worked hard to be where she wanted to be before. . .", Raphael stopped himself.

" Before what?"

"  _ Nevamind _ .", Raphael replied. Attempting to walk away before Leonardo stopped him.

" How much do you know, Raph?"

" I ain't sayin' nothin'.", Raphael shook off his arm, " Ask her ya self. If she wants too…", he drifts off. Walking towards the opposite direction. 

" Imma hit the showas.", Raphael finished. Waving from as he walked.

" What got him so worked up?", asked Donatello.

" Maybe Raphael got a thing for Alopex.", Michelangelo teased, " I always wanted a niece."

Donatello faceplamed. 

" Let's go, you guys.", announced Leonardo, " We don't want to keep Master Splinter waiting."

" Ugh, do we have too?", Michelangelo whined.

" Yes."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TMNT 2003 belongs to Nickelodeon!  
> Thanks for the kudos!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based of Episode 10 season 6 with extras!

The past few weeks have been interesting for Alopex. One of those is learning about the twenty-first century. Accompanying Cody and the turtles downtown to visit a theater showing horror films by the **Earth Alien Appreciation Society**. Alopex learned the hard way of how obnoxious Michelangelo can be when it comes to horror films. Similar to Raphael and his love for wrestling, but in this case; throwing popcorn at anyone making a sound. Alopex never understood how people from the past can act so. . .primitive. Their movie going turned into a nightmare as Sh’Okanabo tried to use their love for horror films as a way to get to them. Amidst the fight in stopping him, Sh’Okanabo was alerted by The Peacekeepers and got away before they got there. Leaving the Turtles and Alopex a message of The Day of Awakening. This made Michelangelo nervous, but it was noted to know what it meant. And they were not going to find out until the next time Sh’Okanabo strikes again.

A few days later, Michelangelo started off the day rambling about being the legendary Turtle Titan and his adventures fighting alongside Superheros. This didn’t amuse Alopex at all, considering how Michelangelo has a very imaginative mind the entire time long she’s been around the turtles. This didn’t stop Michelangelo as Cody took them downtown for a walk and looked for something to do as he spotted a traveling museum of twentieth century pop culture. Finding something the turtles can feel at home. Alopex was curious and looked at their music section. She knew nothing about music and made a comment about it that made Raphael say his defence. Before Raphael can show his love for music, Triple threat broke into the traveling museum to steal a rare comic book from the museum. The Turtles and Alopex almost failed to stop him, along with their lives. With Triple threat gone with the comic book, Turtle Titan saves the day by pulling on the anti-gravity unit on the traveling museum after saving a civilian. Turtle Titan wasn’t a turtle as one would imagine, but a human in a turtle suit. Michelangelo took this to offence learning his hero-sona was taken by this  _ hero wannabe _ . His brothers tried to comfort him, but he was unconvinced. Wanting to learn about this alleged Turtle Titan for himself. Leaving into the night.

Weeks later, after an experiment failed and exploded.Destroying an alloy in the process, Cody knew where to get one to replace the alloy; The moon. Taking a trip to the moon was a difficult process with his uncle trying to forbid Cody from leaving. After a bit of convincing (they weren’t asking) , his Uncle was left with everyone leaving before he could blink. Alopex met up with the turtles and Cody after her stop to do a quick errand. Catching up with their trip before launching into space. The launch was smooth, along with Michelangelo amusing himself with a puppet of Raphael on his arm. Alopex could only watch from across sitting next to Leonardo. Alopex only raised an eye ridge trying to contain her laughter. Only letting out a snort in the process. Leonardo was quick to make a comment by apologizing for his  _ childish behavior _ . Laughter and annoyance was soon changed by alarm and worry. Being quickly attacked by the Inuwashi Gunjin who almost got to their lives. The turtles, Alopex, and Cody escape via escape pod. Crash Landing into the moon’s surface in the process. The Inuwashi Gunjin sooned got to their escape pod and attacked soon after. With their temporary PLV, Personal Life Vestibules, forming a temporary atmospheric force field to let them scurry through the moon’s surface without damage. Running away from their enemies as they soon found a hatch to go into. Leading into a tunnel, finding their way to get away as far as possible. Leading to a garage of some kind, The fight between the turtles and the Inuwashi Gunjin broke off. Alopex failed to get Cody behind her as one of them threw her against the wall strong enough to knock her out. Getting in between the fight, Cody was held by one of the lead enemies as Donatello kicked him. Letting go of him in the process. Raphael came to Alopex’s aide as she stumbled over her words to tell him to get Cody to safety. The ceiling collapsed trying to free Cody as he fell in the water. Trapping him under debris. The turtles dove in after him. There is not much one could do trying to break a thick slab of concrete. So they yelled for Inuwashi Genjin’s help before diving back in. Alopex could do little but watch them contemplate before diving in after them. Feeling herself dazed from the impact of the wall. Passing out in the process. The next thing she knew is waking up to the turtles and Cody looking down at her. She smiled seeing Cody okay. A few pats by Raphael before assisting her to her legs. Making it to the station, they were relieved to have made it. After all of the drama, they were now able to get that alloy they were looking for. After all this time..

After all the ruckus, they had a Gala to go to. Cody and the turtles were dressed formally in their suits. It never crossed their minds that they could ever wear a suit in a million years. And to their custom sizes. They waited by the doors before leaving. All but one remained present and they could guess who it is..

“What is taking Al-oh whoa..”, Raphael spoke. Drifting off seeing Alopex walking towards them. The rest had the same reaction. Cody and Splinter watched.

"  **Whoa** !", the turtles said in sync.

" Nice dress~.", Michelangelo threw hand guns towards her direction.

The turtles looked at the captivating woman walking towards them in a stunning red dress. Her legs showing every time she took a step. This the first time they ever see someone (other than april) appeal to them. More appealing moved by the beauty of someone who isn't human. Aliens, sure, but not anyone with a resemblance to an animal. Alopex stopped in front of them, waiting for them to speak. Instead of breaking their trance, she blushed. Shifting uncomfortably.

" Guys?", Cody spoke, hopefully trying to break it off.

No answer, Sirling tried his effort by clearing his throat loudly. Again, no answer.

" You can stop staring now..", Alopex finally spoke.

The turtles shook their heads except Raphael. Who wasn't shy to show he appreciated her beauty.

" Oh - uh, sorry.", Donatello rubbed the back of his head. Blushing for a moment, " I'll meet you guys in the limo.", he drifted off. Making his exit.

" Yeah..", Leonardo followed.

" Hey! Where are you guys going!?", Michelangelo yelled. Following right behind them, " Don't leave me behind with the most beautiful woman on Earth!", he exclaimed, " Maybe the entire galaxy."

Sirling sighs, " Boys."

Master Splinter approached Alopex and held her hand, " You are absolutely stunning, Alopex."

Alopex couldn't help, but blush more, " Thank you, Master Splinter."

" You are welcome, Alopex. We will wait for you in the limo.", as he releases her hand and walks with Cody and Sirling with him. Leaving both Alopex and Raphael to themselves. He is hunched over, clearly in some other world.

Alopex rolled her eyes, " Are you done?"

" You look so good in  _ red. _ ", Raphael spoke. If you look hard enough, you could see hearts in his eyes..

Alopex chuckled, reaching to his face and pulling a bit of his cheek, " Knock it off, Dainty. We got a Gala to go to.", as she walk passed him.

Raphael stood up straight, " Wait-", he followed behind her, " I ain't dainty."

* * *

“ Wow-hoo! I’m the king of the world!”,Michelangelo yelled from the sunroof of the limo. Throwing his arms upward as he did, “ It’s party time,dude! Shout it out!”

From down inside the limo, the rest sat down watching half of Michelangelo’s body hang from the ceiling. Raphael shifted uncomfortably by shifting his tie around his neck. Alopex could feel his displeasure.

“Sure, if this monkey suit don’t choke me to death, first.”, He said pulling on it more.

“It’s not  _ that _ bad.”, Alopex smiled.

Raphael looked at her, “ Says the one wearing a dress.”

“Point taken.”

“I still don’t see why I have to go to this  _ Gala _ thing. Darius does all the talking.”, Cody spoke.

“You’re the heir apparent,Cody. O’neil Tech is your company.”, Donatello spoke from the end of the limo. Arm on the back rest.

“Besides, the place is gonna be packed with movie stars and celebrities.”, Michelangelo speaks. Getting down from the sunroof. 

“- Shareholders,accountants, boring experts boredom.”, Cody crossed his arms.

“O’neil Tech is an important part of your identity, Cody. A true ninja must be able to face all sides of himself.”, Master Splinter took his turn to speak.

“Exactly!”, Michelangelo exclaimed, moving in close to sit between Raphael and Cody, “ So, embrace your inner party animal and rock on!”

Michelangelo’s push made Raphael bump on Alopex’s shoulder. Making Raphael move away and onto his brother again. “Oh- uh, sorry. I hope I didn’t mess up ya pretty dress.”, Raphael said while Michelangelo displayed his excitement in the limo.

“ Save it, Raphael.", Alopex waved him off, " I don't like this as much as you do. I never do. I can barely move, this dress isn't made for foxes. It's chafing my armpits…", she shifted uncomfortably.

" - but it looks good on you.", Cody smiled. Speaking over Michelangelo's yelling before the limo pulled to a stop.

" Thank you.", Alopex faintly smiled.

Cody lowered the windows of the limo to peek out for a moment with the turtles behind him. Only to be met with drone cameras hovering over the limo taking the first pictures with their fancy big flashes. Taking them off guard. They had to get out at one point. Cody first, turtle after turtle. Raphael taking the moment to turn around and holding a hand out for Alopex to take. She took it and pulled herself out of the limo. Splinter becoming the last person to get out.

" Not used to cameras, Raphael?", Alopex spoke. Taking Raphael's bicep slowly, posing for the cameras. 

" My brothers and I aren't used to this much attention…", Raphael continued, " positive attention anyway." He accepted taking the lead beside her.

" I know.."

Posing in front of the cameras like celebrities. He liked it, but it didn't take long for his orange brother to take the lead. Purposely standing in front of the drone cameras before taking the picture. Alopex chuckled, feeling Raphael's biceps flex from underneath his suit. She knew he had to let him go, watching him making a fool out of himself by tackling his own brother. 

Such a hot head, she thought.

* * *

" I expect you all to remember. You are Ninja, carry yourselves with pride and decorum. Now if you excuse me, I am on a quest to find piggies in a blanket. Those are the first go.", spoke Master Splinter. Making his way to leave his brothers to do what they want. 

Michelangelo pushed in between Raphael and Donatello before speaking, " Who's names are here? Check it! I got a pen and plenty of shell space left to sign."

" Pride and decorum. That ring a bell?", Leonardo reminded. 

The dimming of the lights stopped them in their tracks. Looking towards the center of the hall to see a bright light emitting from the ground. The big one known as Darius Dunn. Ascended upward on a platform as he made his announcement.

" Ladies and Gentlemen; Offworlders. Since its founding a century ago. O'neil Tech has been at the forefront of promoting peace and harmony through the galaxy. In fact, our founding prohibits us from making weapons of any kind..", Darius pulls a smirk, " Not that we haven't been asked.", he jokes. Making the audience laugh except the turtles and Alopex.

"Munitions humor - Ha, ha.", said Raphael.

"Today, we continue our proud tradition in peace. So eat, drink, and give till it hurts. I know.", Darius Dunn finishes his speech without fail. The audience gave their claps in appreciation.

" I know he's your uncle, but there's something I don't trust about that guy.", Raphael crossed his arms over his chest. Voicing his concern and thought.

" Uncle Darius can rub people the wrong way, but he's always been great to me.", reassured Cody," - and he kept O'neil tech on track."

" Cody, I'm so pleased.", Darius Dunn placed a hand on Cody's shoulder to announce his approach from behind, " It's good to see your sense of responsibility hasn't completely eroded by the company you keep.", he mentions over to the turtles. His eyes fixated on Alopex, " All, but except one.", he nods, " You look stunning, Miss Alopex."

" Thank you, Sir.", Alopex nodded once.

" Hmm - come my boy.", Darius Dunn turns Cody's shoulder. Speaking loudly for the turtles to hear, " A better class of colleagues awaits. No, and turtles; do not try to impale any of my guests.", he mocks before leaving with Cody alongside him. Leaving the turtles to themselves.

The turtles and Alopex stayed together for a while. Talking to people around the Gala that interested them. Alopex went off to talk to her own people; the military. No matter what age she was, she did what normal people would do. Serve their time in touring in or off world. Raphael could do nothing but listen to their stories. Learning more about Alopex's life and her intelligence. This made him wonder, but he had to wait until she was done talking. 

" I never knew they would allow someone so young to serve after they graduated so early for their high I.Q.", an alien Triceraton said, " - but it was an honor to have you with such intelligence serve by our side. And now you serve the President who invented the Pan Galactic Alliance. How impressive."

" Thank you, sir."

" And who is this? Your husband?", asked an alien woman with blue skin, dark hair, and blue eyes; a Omataian. Turning to Raphael who stood by her side the whole time. 

" No I uh-", Raphael spoke quickly and awkwardly but then Alopex took over.

" No, this is one of Cody Jones's family members, Raphael, they are staying with him for a time. I'm his assigned bodyguard and I accompanied them to this Gala."

" Cody Jones?", the woman said before chuckling, " I thought he didn't have family."

" an odd bunch, yes.", Alopex smiled before nodding, " I would love to continue this conversation, but I am needed elsewhere. It was a pleasure meeting you both, sirs."

" Likewise, Miss Alopex.", The Triceraton said looking over, " Raphael.", both the woman and the Triceraton nodded their heads before departing.

" An odd bunch?", Raphael spoke.

" What would have me say?", Alopex glanced a him, " Four Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Back into the sewers."

" Hey - what's wrong wit livin' in da sewers?", asks Raphael almost offended.

" Right, you're from the past where humans would panic at the sight of you and run away. The past where the Triceratons are your enemies and so is Bishop?"

" How did you-"

" I had to end the conversation before it gets a little too political, Raphael. There are reasons for everything and I would want you and your brothers identity a secret. No matter how friendly it may become."

" Well uh - thanks, I guess.", Raphael rubbed his neck, " So uh - want a fry?", Raphael pulled out a tray of fries with chili on it. He hopes it's chili.

Alopex raised a brow, " Did you pull that out of nowhere?"

" I'm ninja."

Alopex huffed, " Right."

" So - are ya goin' to get some or nah?"

" I don't know.", Alopex rubbed her chin, " Do I need to get a tetanus shot after this? ." 

Raphael snorted, " Hey, my brothers and I keep a good hygiene routine. You should see the sewer; the cleanest sewer out of all New York."

Alopex laughed, " Fine.", she digs in grabbing a few between her fingers. Raphael noticed her first laugh. It was nice to hear that she is having a good time. It made him feel good inside. They continued to eat the chili fries while standing in silence. Enjoying the silence meanwhile looking over at Michelangelo trying to get signatures from people. Famous or not, he was on a signing spree. 

" Alopex, I have been meaning to tell you something.", Raphael spoke between fries. He got her attention by looking back at her, " Where do your people come from? Fox -  **Arctic** foxes I mean?"

" When a two people love each other very much-"

" Not that!", Raphael felt his cheeks heat up. Throwing one hand up to stop her. Realizing the smug smirk on her face, " Are ya. . . Are ya pullin' my leg?"

Alopex chuckled, " You're so literal. Sorry, continue."

" I'm not Donnie, but are your people native to Earth or alien?"

Alopex tilted her head a bit, " We were always natives of Earth for hundreds of years. Always have and always will be."

" Hundreds?"

" What are you implying? Didn't your brothers come from an egg from your parents?", she asked.

" Yeah - but. . we didn't exactly come out lookin' like this. It was more of an accident.,"

" Oh - your parents didn't want you and Splinter adopted you four?"

Raphael huffed, " No - I uh - you know what? Nevermind. I'll just -", he points, " Get us more to eat.", he leaves before Alopex could say something else. Leaving her confused.

" He's odd. .", spoke Alopex, " A good kind of odd…"

* * *

Raphael went to one of the vendors thinking about their conversation. If she read their files, how could she not know of their origins? Did Cody leave that out? Bishop? The vendor caught Raphael in the middle of his thoughts when he yelled at him for his turn. Raphael quickly apologized and ordered two muffins. When he left, he was looking around for his leader, who he hadn't seen for a while. Donatello and Alopex were talking when Raphael came back with Michelangelo asking about Leonardo. Who all spotted him and ran up to him.

“ Hey, Fearless Leader; what gives?”, Raphael called out to Leonardo while holding two muffins in his hand. His other two brothers followed from beside him, Alopex behind them.

“ You totally left me hanging with the minks of Mook, the monkeys of . . where’d you go?”, asked Michealangelo. 

“ Look, I just gotta go talk to Dunn.”, Leonardo said aggressively.

Alopex tilted her head making a note of it. She never heard him talk this way before, and his brothers didn’t see anything wrong with it. Well, not entirely.

“Why?”, Raphael spoke up, “ Is he up to something? Are we gonna bust’em-”, before going forward. Raphael’s muffins burst in his hand from squeezing too hard, “Whoops.”

“ Seriously, Leo. Why don’t you sit down. I’ll get you some water. You look-”, Donatello tried to calm him down. Evidently Leonardo grew frustrated and yelled.

“Well you grow some ears? I’m fine!”, Leonardo snapped. Throwing the tray Donatello was holding upward into the air. Successfully distracting Donatello and Raphael into catching the food undisturbed. Gaining a clap from the audience. Alopex too, was taken back by this and smiled. Giving slow claps toward the two brothers. Look over, Leonardo was rubbing his head. This rose for her concern.

“ Leonardo, you better have an explanation for your behavior.”, told Alopex.

“I -”

“ You tryin’ to get us in trouble or is yer shell cracked?”, asked Raphael.

“What are you talking about? Where’s Master Splinter and the Monks of Meek?”, Leonardo shrugged.

“Yes and the index of the capital gains show profits with quarters and dollars. I gotta go to the potty, bye.”, Daruis Dun spoke loudly. Getting out of the situation with a lame excuse. A lame odd excuse coming from a very lucrative man.

Alopex squints.

“Did you see that?”, Cody walks towards the turtles, “ Uncle Darius totally just spaced!”

“He ain’t the only one, Leo.”, Raphael turned to Leonardo beside him.

“ Raph, I have no clue what you’re talking about-”, Leonardo raised his hands in a low, confusing manner, “ One second I’m watching Mikey embarrass Master Splinter..”

“ME?!”, Michelangelo exclaimed, “ I was trying to get an autograph and all of the sudden you’re posing me like your personal dancing dolly.”

“Wait- are you both serious? Neither of you remember acting strangely?”, asked Donatello.

Alopex snorted quietly, “ I hope you weren’t drinking something you shouldn’t.”, she whispered over to Raphael.

“ I kinda wish it was..”, Raphael glanced over to her.

“ - and Uncle Darius is bugging too - something’s up. Come on, let’s get to the bottom of this.”, told Cody, marching forward. Leading them through a pair of restricted doors following right behind Darius. Who entered in an elevator, disappearing before they could stop him.

“Uncle Darius?”, called Cody.

“Yo  **FATTY!** ”, yelled Raphael to get a reaction out of him.

“A little too much, Raphael?”, Alopex asked.

“I ain’t apologizin’.”

The group reached toward the restricted elevator. Stopping for a moment.

“Okay, that was completely weird. He didn’t even flinch, And he hates fatty.”, told Cody.

“Where do these elevator’s go?”, asked Leonardo.

“Restricted areas.”, Cody stepped forward to place his signature by placing his hand onto the control column.  _ Denied. _ Cody huffed, “It won’t let us in. Wait, but I have access to all levels of the building. I mean, I’m supposed to.”, Cody rubbed the back of his head.

Donatello pulled out his omnitool from underneath his sleeve, “I’m on it.”

“Alopex, I need you to go to Master Splinter and stay there with him.”, Raphael told her while Donatello worked to hack the elevator. 

“You’re giving me orders now?”, she asked.

“I uh - Donny got it covered from here.”, Raphael told her in a hushed tone, “ besides, we got Cody covered.”

“Well, you didn’t cover him very well the last time...”, Alopex looked to the side. Looking back once she heard Cody walk up to them.

“Alopex, I’ll be okay this time. I got it from here and need to be with them if things go down up here while you stay down here if anything goes bad.”, Cody smiled, reassuring her, “ I’ll be okay.”

“Very well, Master Cody."

“I’m sorry, Alopex.”, Raphael told her.

Alopex turned her back on him as she walked away, “ Don’t-”

Alopex returned to the busy main hall where crowds of people were more active than before. She stopped to take a breath before walking through the crowd. Trying to walk off her worry for Cody. 

_ Duties never died in civilian life _ , she thought. Rubbing the back of her head.

" Ah - Miss Alopex.", Splinter's voice caught her attention from afar. Walking up to her with his all expensive cane Cody got for him.

" Oh, Splinter sir.", Alopex managed to pull a smile.

" You may call me Master Splinter or Sensei, whichever you may prefer.", he smiled in return, " Have my sons behaved well this fine evening?"

Alopex quirks a brow, " Yes, they have. To some extent."

" Oh? What is troubling you?", He asked.

Alopex didn't expect the conversation to go on like this with the turtles gone with Cody to find out what mess Darius Dunn is cooking up in his office. She didn't blame him for asking her about her worries among other things. In this case, it wasn't about  _ that. _ And she certainly didn't want to talk about it.

" Is it my sons? Where are they?", Splinter continued, " - Or is it about-"

" No. . .no, of course not I uh-", Alopex shifted uncomfortably, " I appreciate your worry, but you do not need to worry. I'm fine, it's just that I'm-"

One of Splinter's ears twitched enough to make Alopex stop mid-sentence. Watching him look over his shoulder and talking a few steps forward. Alopex looked back to see Cody running up to him with a datapad in his hands. It looked rather important.

“Cody!”, called Master Splinter. Catching him midway after catching a glimpse of him, “Why are you running.”

Cody looked surprised and frustrated. Alopex glanced down at what he was holding. A title that read  _ Battlesuit _ across from it with schematics of the suit that didn't look like it belonged to Cody. Alopex squinted, realizing that he wouldn't just walk around with it out in the open. And alone without the turtles behind him.

" Jones, what is that you're holding?", Alopex reached forward to grab it when Cody grabbed her wrist. And the rest of that was history.

Within Alopex's mind, time went in a loop. At first, she was talking to Raphael, eating some fries, talking, and all the way to her departing from the group. It was long and confusing, until she found herself in the arms of a familiar turtles who are holding her down. Alopex attacked out of habit and stricken them out of her way. Throwing Michelangelo and Raphael into two vehicles and the other two luckily to the sides of the building. Standing her stance, she looked around to find the rest on all corners of her defence.

" What's the meaning of this? Why are you attacking me?", she snapped. Claws drawn, ready to defend herself to the death.

" Whoa! Nice, foxy!", Michelangelo waved her down, " She's back!"

" Yeah, my jaw kinda glued me in.", Raphael said in a playful manner, massaging his jaw for a moment before bringing himself out from the wretched vehicle.

The four ninja turtles gathered together before Leonardo spoke first, " It's Jammerhead, he's been possessing people's bodies."

" Which means he's no longer in you.", Donatello pointed towards Alopex, " He has to be in one of us!"

The five of them looked at each other in alarm. Standing defensively waiting for one to break out of hiding. Leonardo looks towards Alopex, Raphael towards Donatello, and Donatello towards Mikey. Master Splinter watched in the distance, keening on finding the interloper. Their eyes looking off from one another, waiting….and waiting.

Until Leonardo called it off, " This is stupid, I don't think he's in any of us. Let's just bag it and call a day."

" Bag it?", all of them said in sync. All of them pointed towards Leonardo, "  **Not Leo!** "

Leonardo ran to make a run for it. The rest were so close to catching him when he caught up to his sword first. Swinging it towards his brothers. They moved out of the way, Donatello landed behind Leonardo before taking out his tech staff and tazer him. Triggering something inside him to go hey-wire. Whatever set it off made Hammerhead come out of his unconscious state. 

Yelling, " My Bodyjacker!"

" Not anymore!", Donatello destroyed it with one end of the staff after it rolled from Leonardo's unconscious body. Exploding from the unsavable damage.

" Noo!!", Jammerhead yelled more, " System crash!....System….crash.", and lost consciousness.

* * *

After the Peacekeepers detained everyone, it didn't stop Cody Jones from being concerned for their wellbeing. Especially Jammerhead who continued to repeat the words " System Crash" for a long thirty minutes. 

" Is he going to be okay, Constable?", asked Cody.

"No worries, lad! He'll be reporting himself in jail this time he will!, Constable replied.

Darius Dunn approaches, " I can't thank you boys enough. Stopping that insane hooligan from robbing the labs. Thank goodness everything's fine."

" Who you think yer kiddin'?", Raphael snapped, " We almost got proliferated by your battle suit that came out of your labs!"

" a loud pack with all sorts of weapons!", Donatello followed.

" Yeah, what's really going on up there?", asked Cody.

Darius Dunn turned to the Constable, " Constable, mind explaining The Peace of Mind program?"

" Smashing, lad! Mr. Dunn has been a big help keeping weapons off the streets. Any dangerous weapons confiscated by The Peacekeepers are turned over to O'neil Tech. Mr. Dunn recycles them into useful projects. Which then he distributes to the needy."

" So the weapons we saw are just there awaiting recycling?", asked Donatello. Raising a brow just how oddly he worded that.

" Precisely.", Darius Dun pointed upward, " Now.", he places a hand on Cody's shoulder, " If you boys are quite satisfied, we should bid our guests well.", as he walked Cody back inside the building.

A couple feet away, Cody glanced back at them who only watched him leave. It didn't stop Raphael from feeling like this wasn't right of him. Darius Dunn must have been hiding something that they're not seeing. For now, he'll just let it go.

" He did it again.", Michelangelo voiced, " That slimy no good piece of -"

" Master Splinter, he's lying we-"

" Darius Dunn is a master of deception, Leonardo.", Master Splinter agreed, " You must have faith that he may trip up some day. And when he does; we will be there."

Raphael listened, meanwhile he saw Alopex standing beside Donatello. He moved at the last minute when the group started to walk. Giving himself some time before walking up beside her. Hoping the other's aren't listening.

" Hey, Alopex..", Raphael waved, " I just wanted ta-"

" Don't mention it, Raphael." , Alopex raised a hand to stop him, " All of you are okay is all that matters."

Raphael's gut is telling him that she's still upset from earlier. He wanted to say something about it, but instead stayed quiet.

" Okay.."

" Let's just head home.."

" You read my mind."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the Kudos!


End file.
